Roncecoeur
by Sarabeka
Summary: C'est un mot. Le secret d'une famille qui n'est pas très banale non plus. Artefact de sorcières ou pouvoir étrange des anciens Voirloups ? Une histoire d'un autre siècle que Natsuki va vouloir connaître. Au risque de s'y casser les dents.
1. Chapter 1

**Erhh... Ca aurait du être un one-shot. Enfin, je crois. Mais il semblerait que ce soit parti en histoire de deux ou trois parties, parce qu'un one-shot de 60 pages franchement... Bref ! C'est pas la mort. C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic avec des bestioles dans ce genre, et j'ai voulu sortir du schéma classique vampire/loup-garou qu'on trouve déjà sur le fandom. Histoire de changer un peu, mais aussi pour proposer autre chose. Je me suis donc fait plaisir voilà !**

**En espérant que ça plaise !**

* * *

Rien à redire, les nuits de pleine lune sont les meilleures pour courir. Ma famille a beau me reprocher mes escapades nocturnes sous ma forme bestiale, je ne pourrais jamais les stopper. Et puis, qui est au courant ? A cette heure-ci, en rase campagne, il n'y a que quelques renards pour s'enfuir à mon approche.

Vivre dans une petite ville de province a du bon. La journée, on a accès à la plupart des commerces, et la nuit, on peut aller courir tranquillement dans la campagne et les bois environnants. Forme bestiale ou non. J'avoue pourtant avoir une nette préférence pour ma forme animale. On s'y sent plus rapide, plus fort, plus agile… Beaucoup plus à l'aise en tous cas.

Pour la discrétion, il suffit que je me tienne loin des habitations, isolées ou non. Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée d'égorger bétail et autres créatures vivantes. Certains d'entre nous le font. D'autres familles de métamorphes que je ne fréquente pas. Mais l'un des grands principes de la famille Voirloups est justement de ne pas égorger à tout bout de champ, aussi tentant cela puisse-t-il être.

Ce serait mentir de dire que je n'ai jamais ressenti l'appel du sang. Seulement, on m'a appris à le contrôler et à le maîtriser, de telle façon qu'il ne s'agit plus aujourd'hui que d'une petite voix reléguée tout au fond de mon esprit.

Beaucoup n'ont cependant pas cette maîtrise d'eux-mêmes. La métamorphose entraîne de grandes dépenses d'énergie, affûtant la faim et donc l'appétit pour la chair fraîche. Et il suffit de tomber sur un pauvre malchanceux pour que l'affaire soit réglée. Une de mes cousines, Mikoto Voirloups, un métamorphe félin, a encore du mal à ne pas dévorer les oiseaux qu'elle croise sous sa forme bestiale.

Malgré ce petit souci, c'est une enfant douée. Je jalouse presque les bonds phénoménaux qu'elle est capable d'effectuer. Ainsi que sa capacité à grimper sur quasiment n'importe quelle surface. Sa joie de vivre permanente en fait une cousine agréable que je suis heureuse de retrouver lors des réunions de famille.

Chaque année, les Voirloups se réunissent pour une durée de quelques semaines. Ces rassemblements ont pour but de retisser les liens. Les plus jeunes jouent ensemble à chat, ou au loup, mais dans la version mature du jeu. Les adolescents comme moi préfèrent généralement comparer leur force respective, les pouvoirs acquis, leur endurance, leur vitesse et leur agilité. Tandis que les adultes discutent de l'année écoulée et des évènements marquants.

Je les entends souvent bougonner à propos de leurs enfants. Mon oncle Reito, lui, se plaint régulièrement de la perte de puissance de la dernière génération. Et s'il est vrai que les tout jeunes Voirloups sont loin d'avoir le niveau de leurs aînés, il me semble que c'est normal. Ils n'ont pas reçu l'entraînement nécessaire pour réveiller leur potentiel de bêtes.

L'apprentissage commence très tôt. Généralement, dès qu'ils savent marcher et parler. Jouer à chat ou au loup n'a rien d'anodin. Ce sont les premières ébauches d'une véritable chasse qu'ils devront être capables de reproduire une fois métamorphosés. Même si les premières transformations n'ont lieu qu'à la puberté, un peu comme les humains. Vous savez bien… les poils qui poussent, la voix qui change, on prend du muscle, on grandit, on a du mal à contrôler ses nouvelles pulsions… Et plus encore.

C'est la même chose pour les métamorphes. Il n'est pas rare de voir débouler un Voirloups dans la salle commune sous sa toute nouvelle forme. Une fourrure plus ou moins belle et soyeuse, des cris gutturaux, une taille qui a doublé, une soif de sang à gérer…

C'est pour cela qu'on les laisse rarement sortir les premiers jours. Afin d'éviter les abus de puissance et les mauvaises manipulations. Moi non plus, je ne suis pas censée être dehors à une heure pareille, encore moins une nuit de pleine lune. Ce n'est pas l'appel du sang qui résonne en moi, c'est celui de la nuit.

Si on me voyait comme ça, sous la forme d'un métamorphe immense, trop animale pour être réellement femme et trop humain pour être bête, je n'aurais pas fini d'en entendre parler. Que ce soit dans les murs de ma propre maison, ou bien dans les journaux qui se feraient une joie de suivre l'affaire. L'exultation d'une traque n'a rien de désagréable en soi, mais ça devient vite lourd avec les humains.

A leurs yeux, une bête reste une bête. Surtout lorsqu'elle fait près de deux mètres de haut et qu'elle arbore des crocs parfois aussi longs que leurs avant-bras. Pour eux, l'animal doit se réduire à un modèle de poche qu'ils sont capables de maîtriser, d'emprisonner et d'exposer selon leur bon vouloir. La preuve, personne n'a jamais vu de loups-garous dans les zoos. Ils ont préféré les exterminer à coups de balles et de poignards d'argent.

Si seulement ces humains n'avaient pas la fichue habitude de détruire ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas posséder…

Et j'ai beau être prudente, face à un observateur averti, je sais que même sous ma forme humaine, je ne ferais pas long feu. Plusieurs indices permettent de reconnaître un métamorphe. Tous différents selon l'espèce. Le trait caractéristique que nous partageons tous est la dentition. Nos canines sont légèrement proéminentes. Beaucoup moins que celles d'un vampire, mais beaucoup plus que celles des humains. L'indice pour les lycanthropes tels que moi se situe au niveau des mains, des doigts surtout. Index et majeur font la même longueur, à l'instar de nos cousins lupins. Les galéanthropes, les hommes-félins, comme Mikoto ont les ongles rétractiles et accessoirement la pupille fendue en certaines circonstances.

Mais il n'y a pas que les signes physiques extérieurs. Nombre d'entre nous sont dépressifs et fatigués. Les excursions solitaires poussent certains à adopter un rythme exclusivement nocturne.

J'ai couru longtemps, les yeux rivés sur la lune, sans prêter attention à mon itinéraire. Je stoppe près d'un ruisseau pour me désaltérer. L'eau claire a un goût de métal mais je m'en contente. Quelques lapées suffisent pour me soulager. La faim me tiraille l'estomac et elle continuera jusqu'à ce que je rentre chez moi. Sûrement pas avant l'aube vu l'endroit où je me trouve.

Il s'agit d'un val boisé, non loin à l'est de ma petite ville. Situé peut-être à une quarantaine de kilomètres. Un humain n'aurait jamais pu parcourir une telle distance en si peu de temps. Ca me laisse le temps de flâner un peu. Le contact de l'humus sous mes quatre pattes me procure une sensation de fraîcheur incomparable, tout comme la brise qui joue avec ma fourrure. Après ma course, ça n'en est que plus agréable.

Je vais m'allonger contre le tronc d'un chêne, goûtant à l'odeur de l'écorce et des feuilles. Apaisée. Rien à faire, c'est sous cette forme là que je me sens le mieux. En humaine, je suis trop maigre, la moue boudeuse… Alors qu'en bête, j'ai l'air aussi féroce que ce que je suis. Ce complexe inquiète d'ailleurs ma mère. Tout le monde sait qui est ma mère. Saeko Voirloups, connue comme le loup blanc. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle est, sous sa forme animale du moins. Ce qui est étrange étant donné sa couleur de cheveux, semblable à la mienne. Noire, aux reflets bleus. C'est cette couleur qui orne ma fourrure.

Je décide de dormir quelques heures. J'aurais toujours le temps de revenir plus tard. Quarante kilomètres n'est qu'une formalité lorsque l'on est capable d'en parcourir près de deux cent en une nuit.

Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, la lune n'a pas beaucoup bougé. Décidément, j'ai du temps devant moi cette nuit. Je bois à nouveau, bien campée sur mes quatre pattes. Je me redresse pour m'étirer, les doigts cherchant à toucher le ciel loin au dessus de ma tête, et retombe souplement en avant. Je reprends doucement le chemin de ma ville, la queue basse.

J'évite les routes, ce qui est de plus en plus difficile ces derniers temps, et préfère passer sur les bords de champs. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques minutes de chez moi, au petit trot quand j'entends un craquement sonore sur ma gauche. Je me mets à l'arrêt, tend l'oreille et hume l'air en silence. Foutre la trouille à un insomniaque est toujours amusant, quoique déconseillé. Mais je ne suis pas à l'abri d'autres créatures moins recommandables. Certains métamorphes aux mœurs nocturnes n'apprécient pas ce genre de plaisanterie. Je ne reconnais pas l'odeur, mais elle m'est désagréable. Je passe, le plus silencieusement possible, ne souhaitant pas me faire remarquer.

Aux abords de la ville, je récupère mes vêtements sous une grande pierre plate. Je les enfile après avoir retrouvé ma forme humaine. Je trouve que c'est l'un des rares inconvénients à la métamorphose. Se transformer entraîne des modifications physiques bien réelles. Les loups ont généralement les bras qui s'allongent, les épaules qui s'élargissent et les hanches qui s'étrécissent. Les vêtements sont les premières victimes d'un tel traitement et les retirer lorsque l'on en a le temps est devenu un réflexe comme un autre.

Le monde m'apparaît soudain plus grand, moins accessible. Mes sens ont perdu en intensité, je dois me fier à ma vue à nouveau. Dans le noir, c'est loin d'être pratique. Les lumières de la ville me guident. La lanterne de mon foyer m'accueille sur le perron où je passe une minute à chercher les clés. Je les enfonce dans la serrure avec un cliquetis métallique et j'ai la surprise de trouver Mikoto derrière le battant de bois massif.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

Elle me lance un regard pétillant, tout à fait réveillé et alerte.

- Toi non plus. Tu étais dehors ? me demande-t-elle.

- En balade. Tu ne le diras pas à ta tante hein ?

Elle secoue la tête en signe d'affirmation. Je sais qu'elle ne me dénoncera pas. Pas sciemment en tous cas. Mais elle a le chic pour laisser échapper le mot malheureux qui peut faire que je me retrouve assignée à résidence pour le mois ou l'année à venir.

- Ne pas me dire quoi, Natsuki ?

Mikoto se retourne brusquement tandis que je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus sa tête. Mince…

Ma mère nous regarde, les bras croisés et le pied tapant le sol à un rythme régulier.

- Bonsoir ma tante ! lance Mikoto d'un ton enjoué.

- Ne pas me dire quoi ? répète ma mère en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce qui n'est jamais bon signe pour mon matricule. J'ouvre la bouche pour commencer une tentative pitoyable de justification quand Mikoto me coupe.

- J'ai demandé à Natsuki de m'accompagner afin de travailler ma volonté. Et surtout pour que je ne dévore pas tous les oiseaux des environs.

Les sourcils de ma mère se défroncent et ses bras se décroisent.

- Tu as de la chance ce soir, mais que ça ne se reproduise pas.

Elle n'est pas dupe, pas du tout. Et je n'ai pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire. Elle repart, monte les escaliers menant à sa chambre et ferme la porte un peu trop sèchement à mon goût. Je pousse alors un soupir de soulagement monumental. Mikoto a un de ces sourires jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tu m'en dois une.

- Merci. Quand tu veux, mais pas ce soir.

- Pas de problème. Ca me laisse le temps d'y réfléchir.

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux avec affection. Rien à faire, elle pourrait dire n'importe quoi, elle restera toujours ma cousine adorée. Elle me rend un sourire plein de crocs étincelants et fait volte-face pour rejoindre sa chambre. Quant à moi, je me dirige dans la cuisine pour me caler l'estomac. Une fois cela fait, je me rends également dans ma chambre et me jette toute habillée sur le lit.

* * *

- Pourquoi je m'appelle Voirloups, alors que je suis un félin ? demande Mikoto avec toute l'innocence dont elle est capable.

Qui éluderait une question posée avec tant de naïveté ? Sincèrement ? Pas Midori en tous cas. La préceptrice est même ravie de pouvoir étaler sa connaissance de la famille Voirloups. Et la voilà qui se lance dans une diatribe monstrueuse tandis que je bâille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Ce n'est pas que ce n'est pas intéressant, mais entendre parler de la légende du roi Lycan, le tout premier métamorphe de notre espèce, pour la vingt-deuxième fois est assez lassant. Surtout que je connais cette légende par cœur. J'ai beau ne pas être studieuse, le clou a été enfoncé à grands coups de rappels et de monologues interminables.

- …les grands félins des montagnes étaient autrefois appelés loups-cerviers. Les humains ne dissociaient pas les uns et les autres. Du coup, tu es une Voirloups.

- Pourquoi pas un Voirlynx ? Ou un Voirpumas ?

J'interviens dans la conversation.

- Ou Voirlycans, ça aurait mis tous les métamorphes d'accord.

Midori ferme son livre avec un air décidé et faussement sévère.

- Dites donc jeunes filles, il s'agit de mon cours sur les créatures qui sont potentiellement capables de vous dévorer ? Ou bien vous discutez de l'étymologie de votre nom pendant les deux heures qui suivent ?

- On peut pas juste se tirer d'ici ?

Ma réplique n'est pas la bienvenue. Heureusement que Midori a le sens de l'humour, ce qui n'est pas le cas de la gouvernante de Mikoto, Maria, qui dispense parfois les cours à la place de ma préceptrice. Je lève les mains en l'air en me forçant à prendre un air désolé.

- Les bestioles, madame. Parlez nous donc des bestioles. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qui est capable de venir à bout d'un loup garou ou d'un loup cervier.

- Ca veut dire quoi ''venir à bout'' ? demande Mikoto.

- Ca veut dire qu'il peut te manger.

- Je suis mangeable ?

- Personne ne va manger personne ! coupe Midori. Le déjeuner est dans trois heures, on vient à peine de commencer.

- Tu peux pas nous apprendre à accélérer le temps plutôt ?

Ce serait pratique. Un claquement de doigt et hop ! Me voilà en pleine nuit, à courir après des chimères nocturnes. Pareil pour me projeter à demain soir, pour la dernière des trois nuits de pleine lune. Le reste du temps, ce n'est pas aussi pressant. Mais ces trois nuits sont tout simplement magiques.

- Ca n'existe pas la magie.

Mikoto et Midori me regardent avec des yeux ronds.

- Venant d'une personne vivant dans un milieu de métamorphes, de vampires, harpies et chimères, ça m'étonne, lance Midori.

- Ben voyons, c'est bien connu qu'on était chassé à grands coups de boules de feu et d'épées enchantées ! Ca ne fonctionne que dans les films les trucs pareils. Pourquoi s'embêter à maîtriser des arcanes secrètes alors qu'il suffit d'une lame en argent ?

- Tu râles encore pour le bracelet que tu n'as pas pu t'offrir ?

Je détourne la tête. Midori n'a pas tout à fait tort. Lors d'une sortie en ville, j'étais tombée sur la vitrine d'un petit bijoutier. Un bracelet torsadé m'avait fait de l'œil, mais j'ai rapidement déchanté lorsque le commerçant m'a assuré qu'il était en argent véritable. Certes, ils ne sont pas aussi dangereux qu'une lame plantée entre les omoplates, mais leur contact est désagréable. Assez bénin pour être supporté, mais assez douloureux pour que ça en soit agaçant.

C'est pour cela que le seul bijou que je m'autorise est une boucle d'oreille en or, incrustée d'une pierre. Pierre de lune bien sûr, on ne se change pas, chassez le naturel il revient au grand galop. Mais pas d'argent pour les gens comme nous, car en plus d'être désagréable au toucher, il diminue sensiblement nos pouvoirs. La pire des choses qu'il puisse m'arriver est de me retrouver avec un collier fait de ce métal, sous forme bestiale ou humaine.

Mais il ne faut pas croire que ce soit le seul moyen de venir à bout d'un métamorphe. C'était le cas au moyen-âge. Aujourd'hui, je pense qu'une rafale de kalachnikov laisserait quelques séquelles, malgré notre capacité de régénération supérieure.

Midori a un petit rire.

- Bon. Trêve de plaisanteries. Que savez-vous de la magie ?

- Que ça n'existe pas…

- Qu'il faut une baguette ! lance Mikoto.

Elle arrive à me tirer un sourire.

- Pas besoin de baguette en réalité. La magie consiste à la maîtrise des arcanes de ce monde.

- C'est quoi une arcane ?

- Ferme les yeux et imagine une immense tapisserie.

Ma cousine s'exécute alors que je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Cette tapisserie, c'est l'univers. Et toi, tu n'es qu'un des fils de cet ouvrage. Les arcanes sont les noms de chaque chose, de chaque fil.

- Y'a un fil qui s'appelle Mikoto Voirloups alors.

- Pas vraiment. Ca, c'est le nom de ta lignée et le prénom que tes parents t'ont donné. Tu as un autre nom, caché tout au fond de toi. Celui qui le découvre peut s'en servir pour te contrôler. Toi, ton corps et ton esprit. Et comme tu es liée à plusieurs autres fils, tu auras aussi une influence sur eux.

Je demande, vaguement intéressée :

- Une réaction en cascade ?

- Oui. Tirer sur un fil mineur n'entraîne aucune conséquence. Mais retirer un maillon fort du tissage peut défaire toute une partie de l'ouvrage. C'est pour cela que la magie est si délicate à manipuler et dangereuse. Elle demande des années d'entraînement et une grande maîtrise de soi. Un mage lance sa première boule de feu après sept ans d'études, et ce n'est généralement qu'une flammèche.

Je ne me voyais pas patienter sept ans de suite pour attendre d'être capable d'allumer une allumette d'un simple regard. Et puis de toute façon, ma lignée était censée posséder ce pouvoir de manière héréditaire. Auparavant. Le don avait eu tendance à s'estomper depuis plusieurs générations.

- Et qui est capable d'utiliser la magie de nos jours ?

- Les sorcières, Natsuki.

- Mais bien sûr…

- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue.

- Qui le serait ? T'as pas plutôt des histoires de monstres, avec des griffes, des crocs… Des colosses, des golems, des lutins… ? Ce genre de trucs. Ce dont on peut vraiment avoir peur.

- Tu ne parlerais pas comme ça devant une véritable sorcière.

- J'attendrais d'en avoir une en face pour me faire une idée.

- Un jour peut-être.

- Et je me ferais une joie de la transformer en jouet à mâchouiller.

- Même pour un lycanthrope, tu as une grande gueule. Ca te vaudra des ennuis.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Jamais de ma vie je ne rencontrerais de sorcière, à supposer qu'elles existent. Un des maîtres mots des créatures ''fantastiques'' est la discrétion. Si une sorcière existait réellement, elle ferait tout pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Donc, pas de boules de feu, de tremblements de terre et autres réjouissances du même genre.

Les deux heures passent lentement et je suis plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir enfin sortir me dégourdir les jambes avec ma cousine. Nous croisons son père, Reito, qui nous lance un regard désapprobateur sans que je ne sache pourquoi. S'il n'avait été qu'à mon intention, j'aurais pu comprendre, mais ma cousine n'a rien fait qui mérite un tel regard. Pas à ma connaissance en tous cas.

Dans le jardin, les enfants jouent à se courir après et à grimper aux arbres, voire carrément à sauter d'un bond sur les premières branches pour les plus agiles d'entre eux. Mikoto les rejoint, bondissant elle aussi vers la cime d'un chêne sûrement bicentenaire. Pour l'agilité et la rapidité, ce sont les Voirloups félins qui dominent, le côté lycanthrope de la famille possède force et endurance. Et si Mikoto devrait être capable de paralyser d'un simple regard dans quelques années, mon hurlement fait trembler n'importe quel être vivant à des kilomètres à la ronde. Chose souvent suffisante pour être sûre d'avoir la paix.

Les parents surveillent ce petit monde depuis la terrasse, tout en sirotant un verre et en échangeant les dernières nouvelles. Je les rejoins et m'assois entre ma mère et mon demi-frère, Takeda. Lycanthrope également. C'est un gentil garçon, mais il a tendance à perdre le contrôle à proximité d'une jolie fille. Je n'ai appris son existence qu'à mes dix ans, tout comme ma mère. A la mort de mon père, la mère de Takeda nous l'a envoyé, prétextant qu'elle n'aurait pas les moyens de s'en occuper.

J'ai mis du temps avant d'accepter ce nouvel individu dans la famille. Ce qui a entraîné nombre de bagarres et de disputes. Chose qui a changé à l'adolescence, lors de nos premières métamorphoses, et au moment où nous avons compris que nous pourrions nous faire réellement mal. Nous continuons toujours à mesurer et comparer nos talents respectifs, mais de façon plus orthodoxe. Midori arbitre joyeusement nos joutes.

Takeda se penche vers moi.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais sortie cette nuit.

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, l'oreille humaine ne l'entendrait sûrement pas. Mais l'ouïe du loup se manifeste toujours au travers de nos corps humains, ténue mais bel et bien présente.

- Je suis allée courir un peu, rien de méchant.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai entendu ta mère parler de mettre des barreaux à ta fenêtre et t'enfermer à triple tour dans ta chambre ce soir.

Je hoche la tête, reconnaissante qu'il m'ait dit une telle chose. Je sais ma mère paranoïaque, mais pas au point de m'enfermer et me garder comme une porcelaine précieuse. J'écoute distraitement les conversations. Les enfants crient et courent en tous sens. Nous devons arrêter une dispute entre deux jeunes. Il arrive parfois que lycans et galéans s'entendent comme chiens et chats. Ce n'est qu'une constante comme une autre. Même famille ou pas, les instincts restent présents et bien ancrés.

L'un des plus vif et prenant est sûrement notre haine envers les vampires. Rien à faire, c'est physique. Lycan, galéan ou autre, aucun métamorphe ne peut rester plus de quelques instants dans la même pièce qu'un de ces suceurs de sang sans déclencher un massacre. Et lorsque j'en croise un dans la rue, nous nous contentons de nous lancer un regard assassin et de passer chacun sur le trottoir opposé à l'autre. Un meurtre en plein jour n'a rien de désirable.

Je jette un œil à ma mère, non loin. Elle discute avec Reito d'un sujet qui n'a rien de passionnant. J'avise Takeda.

- Ca te dit, une course cette nuit ?

Il ouvre de grands yeux. Il est rare que j'invite quelqu'un à partager mes escapades nocturnes même si ce n'est pas la première fois que je le lui propose.

- Ou… Oui. Mais pourquoi aussi soudainement ?

- J'ai senti une odeur étrange hier soir. Je me disais que ce serait mieux de chercher ce que c'est à deux.

Ce n'est pas un mensonge. Cette drôle d'odeur m'intrigue.

Nous nous retrouvons le soir. Ma mère m'a laissé sortir, rassurée que je sois accompagnée de Takeda. Bizarrement. Personnellement, à sa place, je n'en aurais été que plus méfiante. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Nous sortons de la demeure en silence et traversons la petite ville. La pleine lune au dessus de nos têtes nous met dans un état proche de la transe. Les mots seraient superflus.

Nous traversons quelques champs. Arrivés à la lisière du bois, nous nous déshabillons dos à dos et entamons la métamorphose. Le cœur est le premier des organes à grossir, bien avant les os et les autres muscles. C'est de là que vient la douleur dans la poitrine à chaque transformation. Ca ne prend que quelques secondes peut-être, mais c'est intense.

Forme bestiale acquise, nous nous mettons en route vers le lieu de la nuit dernière. Nous calons nos allures pour tenir un rythme soutenu et constant. Il a une plus grande foulée que moi et se doit de ralentir un peu. Et il n'y a pas que sa foulée, Takeda est globalement plus grand que moi. Si je ne suis pas loin des deux mètres, il les dépasse allègrement. Il est également plus foncé de fourrure. Noir d'encre, sans reflets. Et reconnaissable à la cicatrice en forme de croix sous son œil. Blessure que je lui ai moi-même infligé lors de l'une de nos disputes. J'y avais planté les crocs.

Nous atteignons le ruisseau au bout d'une petite heure et nous y désaltérons tour à tour.

- Alors ? Cette odeur ? me demande-t-il d'une voix plus grave et plus profonde qu'à l'accoutumée.

Les cordes vocales ne sont pas épargnées par la métamorphose. Ma propre voix me paraît terriblement basse et rauque.

- Elle n'était pas aussi loin la nuit dernière. On va continuer à la pister.

- Bien.

Nous reprenons la route au petit trot. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me rends compte que quelque chose cloche. Je ralentis l'allure et avance au pas. Takeda m'imite après m'avoir lancé un regard interrogateur.

- Tu ne sens rien ?

- Pas vraiment.

Je me retourne vers un arbre au feuillage touffu et lève les yeux. Elle est là, fourrure noire sur ciel noir. Silhouette fine et souple. Elle nous observe de son regard d'ambre.

- Mikoto, descend.

Elle saute au sol et atterrit en silence.

- Natsuki m'a trouvée.

- Tu sens le chat mouillé.

- Je n'y peux rien si vous courez aussi longtemps.

- Tu aurais du nous prévenir, on aurait ralenti. Ou bien on t'aurait portée.

- Je préfèrerais que vous ralentissiez.

- On va marcher debout alors.

Nous nous redressons alors, la dominant de toute notre hauteur. Même sous forme bestiale, Mikoto reste petite, à peine plus grande que sa forme humaine. Entre deux grands lycanthropes, elle a l'air d'une demi-portion. Mais il ne faut pas se fier à sa petite taille. Ca ne la rend que plus insaisissable. Et ses griffes sont aussi dangereuses que mes crocs.

- Elle n'est pas censée être à la maison ? demande Takeda.

- Sûrement de la même façon que j'aurais du l'être la nuit dernière.

- C'est ça ! lance Mikoto.

- C'est du joli…

- Ne t'en fais pas. Elle pourra nous aider à retrouver la source de l'odeur. Elle voit mieux que nous dans le noir.

Malgré tout, mon demi-frère n'a pas l'air convaincu. Nous reprenons la marche, Takeda et moi reniflant, Mikoto détaillant les environs. La piste nous emmène au-delà de la forêt. Près d'une route peu fréquentée. Nous restons sous les frondaisons, à quatre pattes, tout en longeant le bitume.

- L'odeur est plus forte par là-bas.

Effectivement. Plus forte et toujours aussi désagréable. Une odeur aigre de pourriture.

- Ca pue, fait Mikoto.

Si même elle s'en rend compte alors... Et elle a raison. Ca sent le cadavre.

La route serpente au milieu du bois, nous obligeant à faire de même. J'aimerais couper tout droit, mais ce serait prendre le risque de me retrouver devant les phares d'une voiture. Plus on avance, plus le silence se fait. Pas entre nous, aucun mot n'a été échangé depuis que Mikoto nous a rejoint. Mais les insectes se sont tus, le vent dans l'herbe et les feuilles ne fait plus de bruit. Le monde paraît affreusement vide. Il n'y a qu'un son, qui semble absorber tous les autres. Doucement, subtilement.

- Il y a quelqu'un là-bas, fait Mikoto en pointant d'un long doigt griffu un point en face de nous.

- Vivant ?

- Ca bouge.

- C'est déjà ça.

Takeda fronce le museau et montre les crocs.

- Ce n'est pas humain. Ou alors, il est fossoyeur. Il pue la mort.

Ca. Et l'absence de bruit. Un humain fait habituellement un boucan monstrueux en forêt. Pas celui-ci.

- Takeda. Amène Mikoto et commencez à rentrer.

- Mais…

- Je veux savoir ce que c'est, mais il n'y a pas besoin qu'on s'expose tous les trois.

Il hoche la tête.

- Sois prudente.

- Tu me connais.

- Justement. Allez, viens Mikoto.

Ma cousine m'adresse un dernier regard avant de me sauter au cou et de me donner une léchouille sur le front. Je ne m'en offusque pas. Pour les galéans, c'est une marque de grande affection. Elle s'éloigne en compagnie de Takeda qui a l'air d'un géant et je les contemple un instant avant de reporter mon attention sur la ''chose''.

Je m'en approche à quatre pattes pour assurer mon équilibre. Aucune envie de trébucher bêtement sous le prétexte de vouloir paraître plus grande. Je la vois dans le creux d'un virage. Une créature, du même genre que lycans, harpies et autres. Je crois reconnaître une dame blanche. C'est l'impression que me donnent ses vêtements en tous cas. Et pas seulement ses vêtements. Je vois ses mains pâles, autant qu'une peau ''humaine'' peut l'être. Son visage est voilé.

Lorsque j'estime être assez près sans avoir été repérée, je me tapis dans les fourrés. Pour observer.

La dame blanche ne bouge pas, plantée à l'intérieur d'un virage sur une route déserte, elle a tout l'air d'un tableau. On m'avait parlé de leur aura semblable à l'eau qui dort. Il ne faut pas faire confiance à leur air tranquille. Un seul mot, un seul geste, un seul regard mal interprété et elles peuvent se transformer en véritables furies.

Ni bienveillante, ni malveillante, chacune a sa façon d'être et de faire.

Après plusieurs minutes où le seul mouvement perceptible est celui de sa longue robe blanche, je décide de me retirer. Seulement voilà, faire attention pour s'approcher est une chose. Faire de même pour partir en est une autre. Ma patte arrière fait craquer une branche morte de bon diamètre. Le bruit sonne faux dans ce silence pesant.

Elle se retourne et je vois qu'elle n'est pas une dame blanche. Si ça avait été le cas, ses iris auraient été d'une couleur claire, diaphane. Au lieu de quoi, ils sont d'un rouge sanglant.

Je me redresse vivement, espérant l'intimider. Je ne sais pas quel genre de créature elle est, autant paraître menaçante pour pouvoir m'éclipser sans problème. Je m'avance d'une démarche mal assurée. Marcher sur deux pattes nécessite un équilibre particulier pour les lycans. Equilibre que je ne maîtrise pas encore totalement.

Chacune d'un côté du ruban de bitume, nous nous avisons mutuellement. Je ne sais pas qui est la plus surprise. Elle, qui doit peut-être voir un loup-garou pour la première fois, ou bien moi, étonnée de ne pas la voir s'enfuir ou m'attaquer. Je fais un pas en avant, crocs à demi découverts en laissant un grognement se faire entendre. Elle ne bronche pas et continue à me fixer de ses yeux sanguins.

L'atmosphère est étrange. Le silence pesant. Le regard insistant.

Etrangement, elle me semble perdue, bien que ce doive être son territoire. Encore un pas, et elle a l'air complètement affolée. Franchement, je ne me savais pas si effrayante.

C'est alors qu'elle pousse un cri. Monstrueux. Pas de peur ou de rage. Un cri qui me glace le sang. Inhumain, irréel, qui menace de me crever les tympans. J'en ai le vertige. Comment est-il possible de pousser un son pareil ? Mes hurlements à la lune passent pour le babillement d'un enfant à côté de ça.

Ca dure tellement longtemps que je suis obligée de m'enfuir pour être certaine que ma tête n'explose pas. Je cours un moment, sans plus prêter attention à me rendre discrète ou quoi que ce soit. Mes pattes font ce que ma tête ne fait plus. Elles agissent.

Je me laisse finalement tomber lourdement pour attendre que ma migraine passe. L'autre ne m'a pas suivie. Et c'est tant mieux.

J'ai le museau dans l'eau. Je suis revenue au ruisseau. Je lape de longues gorgée fraîches, trop heureuse de sentir que mes oreilles ne sifflent plus trop. Je reste couchée une heure ou deux, le temps de ne plus trembler. Cette rencontre est définitivement à classer dans la catégorie ''à ne pas renouveler''.

* * *

- Une dame blanche ? Dans le val à cinquante kilomètres d'ici ?

Midori ouvre des yeux ronds.

Bon point, elle est aussi surprise que moi. Mauvais point, ça n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter. Si quelqu'un s'y connaît en créatures dans ma famille, c'est pourtant bien elle. Et si elle n'est pas rassurée, c'est qu'il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de l'être.

- Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Elle avait les yeux rouges. Et je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'une dame blanche maîtrisait le cri.

- Le cri ? Attends ! Tu veux dire LE cri ? Celui qui est capable de te réduire le cerveau en bouillie ?

- C'est bien l'impression que j'ai eu oui.

Je vois mon mentor se décomposer.

- Bon sang Natsuki ! Si elle maîtrise le cri, c'est une banshee ! Et tu me dis que tu as entendu le cri d'une banshee, à moins de trois mètres ! Tu peux t'estimer heureuse d'être encore en vie.

Je n'ai pas particulièrement l'impression d'avoir frôlé la mort, mais si Midori le dit.

- Et c'est quoi exactement une banshee ?

- Une âme en peine. Qui peut errer pour l'éternité. On raconte que son cri vient de son chagrin, et qu'elles ont les yeux rouges de toutes les larmes qu'elles ont versées.

Un chagrin sans fin alors.

- On ne peut rien faire pour les apaiser ?

- Hola ! Tout doux jeune fille. Je sais à quoi tu penses et il en est hors de question. On ne sait même pas quel âge elle a. Son problème peut dater d'il y a plusieurs siècles. Et en supposant qu'elle accepte que tu l'aides, tu auras du mal à connaître son souci.

- Pourquoi ? Il suffit qu'elle le dise.

- La seule chose qui peut sortir de la gueule d'une banshee est son cri. Elle est condamnée au silence le reste du temps.

_Comme si être frappé de chagrin pour l'éternité ne suffisait pas…_

- Mets-toi dans le crâne que tu ne peux rien y faire. Et ne retourne pas là-bas. Ce soir est la dernière nuit de pleine lune, ce sera aussi ta dernière sortie nocturne du mois. Essaie de ne pas la gâcher.

* * *

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Je réponds à Takeda sans lui adresser un regard.

- D'après Midori, c'est une banshee.

- Ca se mange ? fait Mikoto.

Nous sourions. Son appétit légendaire pourrait bien lui jouer des tours.

- Ce serait plutôt le contraire…

- Comment ça ? Je suis pas comestible !

- Ca dépend pour qui ou pour quoi.

- C'est vrai, continue Takeda sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Un galéan de ton âge a encore la chair tendre. Un vrai régal pour les goules.

- N'importe quoi. Dis Natsuki, on ira la voir ce soir ?

Takeda ouvre de grands yeux inquiets et je dois dire que l'idée ne m'enchante pas non plus. J'ébouriffe les cheveux de ma cousine d'un air joueur.

- On verra déjà si ma mère ne m'assigne pas à résidence. Je doute qu'elle apprécie que je me sois retrouvée face à une banshee. Et j'aurais de la chance si elle décide de ne pas me mettre une chaîne autour du cou.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, ma mère me convoque dans sa chambre, ce qui est assez rare pour être signalé. Habituellement, j'ai droit à une raclée monumentale dans le jardin ou dans la salle commune. Le fait qu'elle me fasse venir dans l'intimité de sa chambre prouve qu'elle ne veut pas que ce qu'il va se passer s'ébruite.

Je tente vainement de contrôler les battements erratiques de mon cœur. Je dois puer la peur à des kilomètres. N'importe quel lycan pourrait le sentir.

Ma mère caresse doucement son pendentif. Toujours le même. Une dent. Une canine plutôt, une de celles du dernier vampire qui lui a cherché des noises. On raconte que la bataille n'a pas duré trois secondes. Le temps suffisant pour que ma mère se métamorphose et lui arrache proprement la tête.

Je garde les yeux baissés et les mains en évidence, avant qu'elle ne pense que je cache quelque chose dans mon dos.

Elle fait face à la fenêtre, de l'autre côté de l'immense meuble en acajou qui lui sert de bureau. Je dois l'avouer, ma mère a un sacré charisme quand elle veut.

Je la vois de dos, mais je sens qu'elle est énervée. Elle pousse un soupir exaspéré avant de faire volte-face, et de planter son regard dans le mien. Le genre de regard qui me donnerait envie de posséder la faculté de me transformer en souris plutôt qu'en loup immense. Elle se pince l'arête du nez avant de déclarer, d'une voix forte :

- Une banshee ! Tu t'es délibérément approchée d'une banshee ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que ma fille soit aussi imprudente ?

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! coupe-t-elle, furieuse. Tu es assignée à résidence ce soir. Ainsi que pour le reste du mois, comme d'habitude.

J'ai envie de crier, de protester, de tout faire mais pas de rester enfermée dans ma chambre pour la dernière nuit de pleine lune du mois. Je sais pourtant que ça ne sert à rien de discuter. Ma mère est inflexible sur ce genre de décision.

Je baisse la tête en un salut dégoûté et sors en refermant calmement la porte derrière moi.

* * *

Elle aurait du le savoir. Elle aurait du prévoir que de simples barreaux d'acier ne suffiraient pas à me confiner. Et pourtant… Mais peut-être n'avait-elle pas prévu que je me métamorphoserais directement dans ma chambre, vêtements jetés pêle-mêle sur le parquet. Bien sûr, si elle l'apprend, je suis un lycanthrope écorché vif.

Il n'a pas été très dur de tordre les barreaux, je ne me suis servi que de la force de mes bras. Franchement, si elle n'avait pas barricadé ma fenêtre, je serais sûrement restée sagement à la demeure. Mais je l'ai pris comme une provocation. Réelle.

Le meilleur moyen pour que je fasse une chose est justement de me l'interdire.

Ne pas sortir a été l'un de ces interdits à braver. Ne pas chercher à revoir la banshee est le suivant.

Je cours à toute allure. Le trajet est plus court que les deux dernières nuits étant donné que je connais la direction à suivre. Je soulève une gerbe d'eau en traversant le ruisseau et ralentit à peine mon allure en longeant la route. Je la traverse dès que je le peux. Je préfère cette fois faire face à la créature depuis les bois, plutôt que de l'autre côté du ruban de bitume encore tiède.

Les sons manquent à nouveau, me faisant ressentir un drôle de vertige. C'est un élément vital qu'il me manque soudainement. Une partie du monde m'échappe.

Je la trouve rapidement. Près de l'endroit de la veille. Je suis fascinée par cette présence qui n'en est pas vraiment une. Aura claire, peau froide sûrement glaciale et cette impression étrange que les sons se font aspirer ailleurs. C'est bien la première fois que je vois une telle créature. Elle ne fait rien, elle est là. Simplement. Silhouette diaphane près d'un ruban sombre, presque aussi noir que la nuit. Elle ressemble vraiment à une dame blanche.

Je me redresse, de la même manière que la veille et fais quelques pas prudents, en prenant soin de me faire repérer.

Elle se retourne brusquement, assez pour faire voleter le bas de sa robe. Elle a l'air surprise. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à me revoir. Je crains un peu qu'elle n'utilise à nouveau son cri. L'expérience était loin d'être agréable.

Je tends une main en avant, avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une main mais d'une patte aux longs doigts terminés par des griffes solides. Je comprends subitement son air effrayé. Sous cette forme, je n'ai rien de sympathique. Je me sens bête d'un coup, sans mauvais jeu de mots, et retourne à couvert des arbres pour reprendre forme humaine.

En me voyant sous mes traits humains, elle semble se détendre et même… sourire. Je tends à nouveau la main, mes doigts fins et blancs cette fois. Tout comme mon corps nu sous la lune pleine. Je me sens affreusement vulnérable, même la simple brise nocturne parvient à me faire frissonner. La banshee me donne l'impression d'être amusée. S'il est seulement possible qu'elle arbore une autre expression que ce chagrin sans fin qui habite son regard. Rouge. De toutes les larmes qu'elle a versées…

Des larmes dont la seule existence me désole. Si elle avait été humaine, elle avait été une jeune femme magnifique, sans aucun doute.

Je la vois tendre son bras elle aussi. Sa manche glisse, découvrant une peau pâle comme la mort.

Nos mains se cherchent, nos doigts se frôlent… Il reste la distance d'un souffle quand une tempête surgit derrière moi. J'entends mon prénom en même temps que je suis jetée à terre sans ménagement. Une fois le choc passé et la poussière dissipée devant mes yeux, je vois les silhouettes animales de Reito, Takeda… et celle que je redoute le plus. Ma mère. C'est Midori qui me tient au sol, sous forme humaine.

Reito et Takeda encadrent ma mère qui fait face, fourrure blanche hérissée pour paraître plus intimidante. La banshee recule tandis que ma famille entame un concert de grognements et feulements furieux. Elle finit par disparaître en silence.

Une fois assurés qu'elle est bel et bien partie, ils se retournent tous vers moi. Et un regard vert, assassin, me dit que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.

Retour à la case départ. On m'a rendu mes vêtements, ce qui est la moindre des choses. On me force à suivre le rythme de la petite troupe sous forme humaine, ce qui, en soit, est un véritable calvaire. Seulement deux jambes pour suivre quatre pattes… Et je ne peux même pas m'esquiver dans un coin plus sombre pour effectuer une métamorphose rapide. Mon oncle Reito me tient à l'œil.

Bien qu'il m'ait toujours un peu inquiété sous forme humaine, c'est pire lorsqu'il est en galéan. Aussi noir et foncé que Mikoto, il est néanmoins beaucoup plus massif. De ce côté-là, il n'a rien à envier au lycan moyen. Midori m'a d'ailleurs informé qu'une telle carrure était rare chez les galéanthropes. Mon oncle est un géant de son espèce. Un géant qui m'observe actuellement d'un sale œil.

Ils s'arrêtent tous à la lisière du bois qui jouxte notre domaine et reprennent forme humaine pendant que je reprends un instant mon souffle. Midori est aussi fraîche que le reste de la famille, malgré plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres parcourus en si peu de temps. Et pour cause, Takeda la portait tout au long du trajet. Ce n'est pas la peine d'espérer. Après avoir bravé l'interdiction de ma mère, personne ne proposera de me porter. J'ai les jambes en feu et le corps trempé de sueur.

Je vois mon demi-frère me jeter un regard compatissant et baisser la tête quand ma mère le lui fait remarquer d'un grognement retenu. On ne défie pas impunément les décisions de la femelle alpha. Ma mère est parvenue à la tête de la famille Voirloups par son agilité, sa force et son intelligence. Contester le moindre de ses ordres revient à signer son arrêt de mort. Le mien se trouve sous mes yeux.

Nous rentrons au domaine dans le calme. Arrivés devant la porte immense, ma mère fait rentrer les autres devant elle et m'arrête quand vient mon tour. Seules dehors, je garde les yeux baissés.

- Tu seras dorénavant placée sous la tutelle de Reito pour les entraînements. Midori continuera à te dispenser les cours habituels.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Pas de mais qui tienne. C'est ainsi. Et j'espère que ton oncle saura te mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

Arrivée là, elle me plante dehors et me ferme la porte au nez.

- Je ne rentre pas ce soir ?

- Tu n'as qu'à passer par là où tu es sortie. Ca t'a si bien réussi jusque là, me dit-elle à travers la lourde porte.

Et je contourne la maison austère pour entamer l'escalade de la gouttière passant près de la fenêtre de ma chambre.

* * *

La voix de mon oncle s'élève alors que je mords à nouveau la poussière.

- Eh bien alors ? me fait-il du haut de sa taille de galéan. Qu'est-ce que ça fait, d'être dépendante de la lune ?

Je ne commente pas, la bouche trop sèche pour parler. Je crache le sable rouge que je n'ai pas avalé et me redresse pour me remettre en garde. Le lieu où nous nous entraînons est une ancienne carrière de marbre rouge, d'où la couleur du sable autour de nous. Elle n'est plus exploitée depuis des années et fermée au public à cause des risques d'éboulements. En gros, les métamorphes peuvent venir s'y entraîner tranquillement.

Et mon oncle n'a eu aucun scrupule à me contraindre de l'affronter sous ma forme humaine, tandis que lui, peut profiter des atouts de sa forme animale. Il m'a tout de même promis une faveur. Il garderait les griffes rentrées…

Je le vois se ramasser au sol, prêt à lancer une nouvelle offensive. Dans la situation présente, je ne peux qu'esquiver. Je n'ai aucune chance de lui infliger la moindre égratignure.

Il faut savoir que les lycans ne peuvent se métamorphoser que sous la lune. Pleine ou non. En journée, ça nous est impossible. Que la lune soit pleine ou nouvelle n'influe pas sur la transformation, mais bien souvent sur notre humeur et notre soif de sang. Exaltée quand elle est pleine, neutre en croissant, surexcitée lorsqu'elle est nouvelle. Ce genre de choses. Les galéans n'ont pas ces contraintes et peuvent changer de forme quasi à volonté.

En contre partie, un lycan sous forme humaine conserve une force et une endurance au-dessus de la normale. C'est le genre d'élément qui trahissait souvent les jeunes enfants. Heureusement que de nos jours, la chasse aux soi-disant démons n'est plus aussi pratiquée qu'au Moyen-âge, sauf par quelques illuminés. Ce qui fait de nos attributs des anomalies et non des tares à titre complet.

Comme s'il suivait le fil de mes pensées, j'entends mon oncle.

- Pour les pouvoirs par contre, on repassera.

Il me bondit sur le dos sans que j'aie le temps de voir quoi que ce soit et me plaque au sol avant de sauter à nouveau pour s'agripper à la paroi rocheuse. Quelques cailloux s'en détachent et viennent rouler près de mon visage couvert de poussière rouge. Je l'entends jubiler.

- Allons ! Courage ma nièce ! Le soleil se couche bientôt.

Je suis persuadée qu'il tire un certain plaisir à me voir ramper de cette manière dans la poussière. Je me lève à nouveau, mais au lieu de faire face, je m'enfuis à toutes jambes vers le cœur de la carrière. Mon oncle me suit, hissé au sommet des parois quasi lissées par les activités humaines. J'entends le galop effréné de ses quatre pattes qui se répercute en écho tout autour de moi. Lorsque ce son régulier disparait, je devine qu'il est en train de dégringoler le mur naturel à une vitesse folle, s'aidant de ses griffes pour ne pas tomber en chute totalement libre.

Je tourne brusquement à une bifurcation, esquivant par là le corps massif de Reito qui atterri souplement sur ses quatre pattes. Je sais parfaitement qu'il est capable de me rattraper en deux bonds, mais même après de longues secondes de course, il ne m'a pas rejointe. Je ralentis l'allure, les sens aux aguets. Je n'entends que le vent qui siffle dans les boyaux à ciel ouvert de la carrière. Les odeurs sont masquées par celle de la pierre rouge qui nous entoure. A part au son quand il se rapprochera de moi, et à ma faible vue humaine, je n'ai aucun moyen de localiser mon oncle.

Je tourne en rond comme une proie prise dans un piège fermé. Et ça m'agace. La nuit est à deux doigts de tomber et je pourrais alors me transformer. Mais en attendant, ce petit jeu m'énerve. Je veux bien que le côté félin des galéans les incite à jouer avec leurs proies mais tout de même… Il y a des limites à tout.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe sans que je ne détecte rien, je trouve tout cela de plus en plus malsain. Mon oncle m'avait toujours paru un peu inquiétant, mais là, il crève tous les plafonds. Que ce soit son exigence envers sa fille Mikoto, ou bien cette lubie qui le rendait nostalgique des temps anciens.

Lorsque les Voirloups étaient craints et respectés. Je pense que ce sont ces histoires de pouvoirs qui lui sont montés à la tête. Des fables écrites par des humains qui n'avaient pas la tête sur les épaules et qui prétendaient que les Voirloups étaient alors des êtres invincibles, reconnaissables à la marque en forme de fourche à deux dents sur leur épaule gauche. On racontait aussi que nous étions capables d'allumer un incendie à l'aide seule de la phosphorescence de notre regard la nuit. A ma connaissance, aucun lycan ou galéan n'a montré la moindre trace de ce fameux pouvoir. Des tendances pyromanes, ça oui ! Mais avec des allumettes et un bidon d'essence.

Mon ouïe ne m'avertit pas assez rapidement et me voilà de nouveau à terre, le poids de mon oncle sur le dos. A ma surprise, il ne donne pas le signal de la fin de l'entraînement mais approche sa gueule de mon oreille.

- Tu as tort de t'agiter ainsi Natsuki. Regarde le ciel, nous combattrons bientôt à armes égales.

Et je vois qu'il a raison. La lune ne tardera plus à paraître dans le ciel désormais noir. Ca ne dure qu'une poignée de secondes avant que je puisse me métamorphoser à mon tour, déchirant t-shirt et jean au passage. La force retrouvée de ma forme animale me permet de déloger Reito qui effectue un roulé-boulé et retombe sur ses pattes dans un feulement à peine contenu. Il ne semble pourtant pas perdre de sa belle assurance, tandis que je reprends la mienne. Je fais rouler les muscles de mon dos, savoure le craquement de mes omoplates et de mes épaules. Voilà qui équilibre les forces.

Je me jette en avant, peu soucieuse de faire dans la subtilité. Mon oncle passe derrière moi d'un bond calculé au millimètre près. Je sens sa patte effleurer mon oreille.

Face à face, nous nous défions du regard. Et commence la danse de l'ivoire des crocs et des griffes…

* * *

- Ca va Natsuki ? Mon père ne t'a pas trop fatiguée ? me demande Mikoto.

Fatiguée ? Ha ha qu'elle est drôle ! Fatiguée n'est qu'un euphémisme. Il m'a littéralement brisée en deux oui ! Tous mes muscles me font un mal de chien, j'ai plusieurs traces de notre lutte dans la carrière, des bleus sur tout le corps, peut-être même des os fêlés ! Et ma cousine qui me demande si son père m'a fatiguée…

- Ca va oui, je parviens à articuler.

Takeda me pousse du coude, me tirant un long gémissement douloureux.

- T'es vraiment sûre que tout va bien ?

- Mais oui je vous dis.

- Heureusement que c'est un jour de repos aujourd'hui. Tu as l'air sur le point de t'écrouler. Tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer.

C'est en effet une option que j'avais envisagée.

- Parle pour toi. Ma mère m'a mise au pas avec Reito. Jour de repos ou pas. On recommence ce soir.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma cousine qui termine de lécher le bol qui a contenu son petit déjeuner.

- Dis moi Mikoto, tu supportes vraiment ça tous les jours ?

Elle hoche vivement la tête.

- Oui. Sauf quand on vient ici. Il dit que ce sont comme des vacances. Mais qu'il faut que je m'entraîne quand même.

Si Mikoto subissait régulièrement ces séances d'entraînement intenses, son niveau devait avoir probablement progressé depuis notre dernière lutte amicale, qui datait soi-dit en passant, de deux ou trois ans. Il faudrait regarder ça de plus près.

Midori nous rejoint, enjouée comme à son habitude.

- Alors les jeunes ?! Toujours à l'intérieur par ce beau temps ?

- On va chasser ? s'exclame Mikoto avec un regard gourmand.

Toujours aussi gloutonne par contre. Personnellement, je ne me sens pas capable d'effectuer deux pas sans que mon corps ne se mette à fonctionner de travers en signe de protestation. Chose qui arrive lorsque Midori m'attrape par le bras pour m'aider à me lever.

- Allez ! Fais pas semblant. On va juste faire un tour.

- Mais je ne fais PAS semblant. J'ai vraiment mal !

Elle a l'air surprise, voire choquée. Quoi d'étonnant à ce que je dise avoir mal ?

- De quand ça date ? me demande-t-elle en me fixant d'un air inquisiteur.

- Hier soir et cette nuit.

- Et tu n'as toujours pas récupéré ?

- J'ai l'air d'avoir récupéré ?!

Elle me lance un coup d'œil, comme si elle cherchait à voir si je ne me moquais pas d'elle.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas récupéré de l'entrainement de la veille ?

- C'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis tout à l'heure ! Où est le problème ?!

Elle se tourne vers Takeda, puis regarde Mikoto.

- Dites, est-ce que vous savez si Natsuki s'est réellement fait mal ? Une fracture ou quelque chose comme ça dans sa vie ?

Mon demi-frère et ma cousine réfléchissent un instant avant de secouer négativement la tête. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas souvenir de m'être réellement blessée. Aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec mes courbatures de ce matin ? Expliquez-moi au lieu de vous lancer ces regards bizarres !

Pour toute réponse, Takeda empoigne un des couteaux, lève la main et dessine une longue entaille en travers de sa paume. En dehors du fait qu'il ne grimace pas de douleur et que le couteau doit être affreusement émoussé, je tente de le lui retirer des mains. Mais Midori m'ordonne de ne rien faire et d'observer. Le sang coule, épais et quasiment noir de la plaie qui ressemble à des lèvres ouvertes.

Je regarde, fascinée, ce liquide vital qui s'écoule le long du poignet de mon frère tandis que Mikoto se fait réprimander pour avoir émit l'idée d'y goûter. Et là, devant moi, je vois cette blessure se refermer petit à petit, pour enfin disparaître et laisser place à une paume lisse, sans la moindre trace de quoi que ce soit. Hormis le sang qui macule la main de Takeda.

- Comment… ?

- C'est un des fameux ''dons'' des Voirloups. Reito ne t'en a jamais parlé ? Il en est pourtant obsédé.

- Mais j'étais persuadée qu'il s'agissait des délires d'un mégalo !

- C'est quoi un mégalo ? conclut Mikoto.

Midori lui fait signe de se taire et me regarde dans les yeux.

- Ce ne sont pas des délires Natsuki. Nous avons réellement eu ces pouvoirs à un moment donné. Ils se sont perdus au fil des siècles même si certains sont encore inscrits dans notre sang. Comme la guérison quasi instantanée de Takeda. A vrai dire, c'est un des rares dons à ne pas avoir disparu. Avec la capacité à se déplacer sans laisser de traces.

- Et… Comment je sais si ce pouvoir, je l'ai encore ?

Je vois une lueur d'intérêt passer dans le regard de Midori. Chose qui n'est pas pour me rassurer. Elle attrape le couteau avec lequel Takeda s'est ouvert la main, le nettoie rapidement et me le tend, manche en avant.

- Le mieux est d'essayer, on sera fixé. Et on saura quoi faire si un jour, tu morfles vraiment.

Je saisis l'ustensile, la main tremblante.

Quelques instants plus tard, c'est un grand cri de douleur qui résonne dans tout le manoir.

* * *

- Oh ? Tu t'es blessée à la main ? me demande mon oncle en désignant le bandage qui entoure ma paume et une partie de mes doigts.

- Sans commentaire…

Il ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Et au vu de mon humeur massacrante, c'est tant mieux. Le pouvoir de guérison ne m'appartient pas. Au moins, on le sait. Ce qui m'agace par contre, c'est la réaction de Midori après m'être empalée la main sur la table du salon.

Ma mère était passée à ce moment là, alertée par mon cri et mes jérémiades. Elle avait observé la scène d'un œil effaré.

- Mais qu'est-ce que cette enfant stupide a encore inventé ? avait-elle demandé.

Et Midori avait répondu dans un grand éclat de rire.

- On apprend à notre petit chiot qu'il est dangereux de jouer avec les couverts.

C'était également elle qui m'avait soigné en ricanant bêtement de temps à autre.

Mon oncle lance une main griffue dans ma direction.

- Ne crois pas que je vais retenir mes coups pour si peu.

- Je n'y comptais pas.

Et moi donc ! Il me faut un exutoire. Je suis persuadée que cette garce de Midori doit encore en rire.

* * *

Ce petit manège dure depuis deux semaines déjà. Et je suis liquidée. Décidément, les adultes sont impitoyables. Mais étrangement, les séances d'entraînement avec Reito me semblent moins pénibles qu'auparavant. Fatigantes, ça oui. Mais moins effrayantes. Peut-être est-ce dû à la routine qui s'est installée lors de ces moments.

Il me convoque à la carrière peu avant le coucher du soleil et se lance à ma poursuite sous sa forme animale, alors que je suis cloîtrée au fonctionnement humain. Après ce petit jeu qui entame sérieusement mes réserves d'énergie, la lune se lève et nous entamons une lutte réelle au corps à corps. En essayant de ne pas nous blesser sévèrement.

J'ai gagné en agilité. Forcée par la chasse incessante que me donne mon oncle tous les soirs. Bondir et rebondir entre les parois de la carrière… J'arrive désormais à le faire sans déraper trop souvent. Même si je n'ai pas cette aptitude des galéans à m'accrocher à tout et n'importe quoi. Je me demande parfois si leurs griffes ne sont pas en titane.

C'est avec cette pensée en tête que je me dirige vers l'immense porte latérale de mon foyer afin de me rendre sur le terrain d'entraînement quotidien. Ce que je trouve dans le hall d'entrée me dissuade de suite de faire un pas de plus en avant. Il y a mon oncle, jusque là rien d'anormal, mais également Midori et ma mère.

Cette dernière me fait signe d'avancer et me lance un regard étrange. A la fois curieux et inquiet.

- Pas d'entraînement ce soir. Tu nous accompagnes.

Je ne pose pas de question, sachant pertinemment que je n'aurais aucune réponse. Il s'agit d'un ordre et non d'une requête.

Nous partons tous les quatre vers le bois. Le soleil n'est pas encore couché et nous nous contentons de nos formes humaines pour le moment, avançant à foulées rapides et régulières. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ainsi, nous avons l'air d'une famille de joggeurs tout à fait normale.

Je reconnais le chemin. C'est celui que j'ai emprunté à trois reprises déjà, lors de la dernière pleine lune. Cette constatation faite, je jette un coup d'œil à ma mère qui tourne la tête à ce moment.

- Nous surveillons la banshee, déclare-t-elle de but en blanc.

Ca me surprend, car du peu que j'ai pu voir lors de ma ''récupération'' deux semaines plus tôt, je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'une relation sereine serait possible avec cette banshee.

- Elle se contente d'errer de ci, de là. Toujours dans le même secteur. Mais hier soir, nous avons eu un message...

- Quel genre ?

La suite me tire un bruit surpris.

- Elle désire te voir.

Je ralentis brusquement l'allure. Midori me rentre dedans et nous roulons toutes deux au sol dans un fracas de branches écrasées.

- Tu veux dire que tu m'amènes voir une créature que tu qualifies toi-même de dangereuse ?!

Ma mère s'accroupit près de moi et retire une feuille morte prise dans mes cheveux.

- Il me semble que toi, tu ne la trouvais pas dangereuse pour deux sous. Et si nous n'étions pas intervenus la dernière fois, je me demande bien laquelle aurait dévoré l'autre. Et pas dans le sens du terme qu'emploie Mikoto, je te le garantis.

Sur ces mots elle s'éloigne en marchant pour se déshabiller à l'ombre d'un grand pin. Quant à moi, je ne sais pas quoi penser de sa dernière phrase.

- Midori ?

- Hmm ?

- Avant de te lever, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'elle a voulu dire par ''pas dans le sens du terme qu'emploie Mikoto'' ?

- Dis donc petit chiot, il y a deux semaines, tu as appris à ne pas jouer à table et là, ce soir, tu poses déjà ce genre de question ? T'as pas l'impression d'aller vite en besogne ?

Elle se lève et va rejoindre mon oncle qui s'est déjà métamorphosé. Décidément, ce soir, je ne comprends plus rien. La grande silhouette blanche de ma mère se penche sur moi et me redresse sans effort. Elle me pointe alors le ciel et la lune qui brille doucement sous forme d'un croissant effilé qui me fait penser à la lame d'un poignard. Je hoche la tête et pars me changer.

* * *

J'avais entendu dire que Midori avait eu des ratés avec sa forme animale qui faisaient qu'elle préférait rester sous apparence humaine, mais je ne m'attendais pas à devoir la laisser me chevaucher tout le long du trajet. J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de somme et je sens bien que mon aînée s'amuse comme une folle.

Je ne m'étais pas plaint, préférant amplement servir de monture à Midori plutôt qu'être en train de me rouler dans la poussière rouge de la carrière pour tenter de maintenir Reito à terre.

Nous ralentissons l'allure à l'approche de la lisière du bois et je sens l'odeur du bitume tiède dans l'air. Les sons s'éteignent petit à petit et Midori descend enfin de sur mon échine. Je m'ébroue pour remettre ma fourrure en place et me redresse sur mes pattes arrière. Ma mère m'incite à la prudence alors que nous avançons dorénavant en file indienne le long de la route, assez cachés par les ombres du bois.

En deux semaines, le paysage n'a pas changé. Mais je suis intriguée de voir que la silhouette pâle de la banshee n'a pas bougé, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle avance, ou plutôt glisse, semblable à un fantôme. Lentement, comme si c'était la brise nocturne qui la faisait avancer.

C'est ma mère qui s'approche la première de la créature. Cette dernière semble enfin se rendre compte de notre présence et fixe sur ma génitrice un regard toujours aussi chargé de chagrin. Ma mère me désigne d'un long doigt griffu et m'indique par là de la rejoindre. Je m'exécute sans attendre et me campe près de Saeko.

La banshee me détaille des pieds à la tête et a une drôle de moue. Comme si elle ne me reconnaissait pas. Comme si, sous cette forme, je ne lui plaisais pas.

- Change-toi, me fait ma mère.

- Hein ?

- Change-toi. Maintenant.

Elle ne nous quitte pas des yeux alors que je reprends forme humaine. La banshee a l'air plus rassurée d'un coup. Ses yeux ne sont plus voilés par le chagrin mais par une mélancolie douce. Je la devine nostalgique. Mais de quoi ? Aucune idée.

Je m'avance de quelques pas et l'étrange créature fait de même. Elle semble glisser sur le sol. Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle approche, nous basculons dans un autre monde. Au sens propre du terme. Tout apparaît étrangement diffus, excepté la silhouette pâle qui gagne en netteté. Le temps semble ne plus exister. Je vois Midori et ma mère, figée sur place, qui ne bougent plus. Je comprends que le temps s'est suspendu.

J'entame un mouvement de recul quand la banshee porte un doigt devant sa bouche, me faisant signe de me taire.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Ma voix est loin d'être aussi assurée que je le voudrais. La réponse que j'attends m'effraie également. Midori a bien dit que la seule chose qui pouvait sortir de la gorge d'une banshee était son cri effroyable. Je me prépare à recevoir le hurlement de plein fouet, la tête de côté et les yeux à demi-clos.

Mais elle s'avance vers moi et s'arrête à ma hauteur avant de me dévisager. Ses yeux sont rouges, sa peau est claire, mais pas blanche, ses cheveux sont presque blonds. Cet endroit où elle m'a menée est son territoire. C'est sa réalité que je vois. Loin des crissements de pneus sur l'asphalte, du vent qui siffle à mes oreilles durant mes escapades, de l'ambiance particulière des nuits d'été… Rien ne m'est palpable. Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut en décider.

Elle lève un doigt en face d'elle, à hauteur de nos visages. Et je la vois tracer, là, devant nous, ce qui ressemble à des lettres flamboyantes. Un mot flotte maintenant devant mes yeux ébahis puis disparait. Et le monde s'écroule sous mes pieds.

C'est Midori qui me secoue comme un prunier sous la pénombre rassurante des frondaisons.

- Ouvre les yeux bon sang ! Ta mère va m'étriper sinon !

J'ai un mal fou à soulever mes paupières. Elles sont en plomb, c'est impossible qu'il en soit autrement. Midori me gifle. Je râle et me redresse lourdement en position assise, en me tenant la tête.

- Mais qu'est-ce q…

- Tu es tombée d'un coup. La banshee a voulu s'approcher mais ta mère lui a sauté dessus. Elle avait disparu.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma mère qui en a encore la fourrure hérissée et qui flaire les environs.

- Tu es parano maman, lui fais-je, à demi sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Tant que je serais dans les parages, cette chose ne te touchera pas.

Je me lève avec l'aide de Midori. Reito nous rejoint enfin, sous sa forme de grand chat.

- Rentrons, fait-il au bout de longues minutes à scruter les alentours de son regard brillant.

Je me change à nouveau, l'estomac dans les talons et commence à soutenir un petit trot.

Gravé derrière mes paupières en lettres écarlates, un mot m'obsède dorénavant.

_Roncecoeur_.

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Ca vous plaît ? Hein que ça vous plait !? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième et techniquement avant-dernière partie de cette fic. Un peu plus courte que la première pour des raisons scénaristiques (ce qui veut dire que j'ai tiré ça aux dés à peu près). **

**Merci à lissliou, à sook qui me fait bien marrer à chaque fois, Lessy-enne, Yoruichii qui pose toujours plein de questions, mirandapowa qui semble avoir des problèmes de finition de phrase et DameAjisai !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

- Tiens. Moi qui étais persuadée que tu ne savais toujours pas lire. Ca doit bien faire… Quoi ? La deuxième fois que je te vois mettre les pieds dans cette bibliothèque.

- Ecrase Nao.

Nao est le genre de personne qui m'agace facilement. Elle n'a pourtant rien de méchant en soi. Mais elle est trop moqueuse, sa dernière phrase suffit à le prouver. Je pense qu'elle passe trop de temps dans cette bibliothèque.

Elle est issue d'une sous-branche de la famille Voirloups et a quelques pouvoirs de métamorphoses. Sans parvenir à garder sa forme de renard plus de quelques minutes, elle est néanmoins agile et rusée. Que ce soit sous forme animale ou humaine. Et elle s'amuse comme une folle au milieu des étagères imposantes qui garnissent le sous-sol du manoir.

Il faut dire que la demeure de ma famille s'étend à plusieurs niveaux sous terre. Séquelle de l'époque où nous devions parfois passer plusieurs jours sous terre pour nous faire oublier des villageois qui nous chassaient alors. Aujourd'hui, ces sous-sols qui étaient remplis de vivres en tous genres avaient été reconvertis. L'un en cave à vins, l'autre en bibliothèque où étaient entreposés un nombre incalculables d'ouvrages. Certains étaient des contes banals, que l'on pouvait trouver dans n'importe quelle librairie. D'autres par contre, étaient des manuscrits précieux. Volés par les miens lorsque leur nom apparaissait, ou quand le contenu était intéressant d'une quelconque manière. Des récits de voyages, les généalogies de lignées éteintes depuis des siècles, histoires de familles nobles et riches, de villes qui ont oubliés leurs origines… Traités de lycanthropie, articles de journaux, dossiers de comptabilité…

Et si quelqu'un s'y retrouvait dans ce fouillis, c'était bien Nao.

- Je cherche tout ce qu'il est possible de trouver au sujet de ''Roncecoeur'', déclarais-je en essayant d'ignorer son air suffisant.

Cette salle est en quelque sorte chez elle. Et je me sens bien quand je la vois ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés. Preuve qu'elle n'a aucune idée de ce dont je lui parle. Je me retiens de ricaner bêtement.

- Un autre indice ? me demande-t-elle.

Je secoue la tête en signe de négation. Elle pousse un soupir exaspéré avant de se diriger vers une étagère sur laquelle trônent de nombreux livres marqués d'une ou deux lettres. Elle attrape un ouvrage imposant portant la lettre ''R'' sur la tranche. Elle en chasse la poussière du tranchant de la main et le pose au sol dans un ''pof'' sourd.

Elle l'ouvre alors que je me penche par-dessus son épaule.

Il doit s'agir d'une encyclopédie, ou d'un lexique. Tout un tas de mots enluminés commençant par R sont alignés les uns en dessous des autres. Suivis d'un paragraphe plus ou moins long, de chiffres et de titres d'autres ouvrages.

Je vois Nao parcourir les longues colonnes du doigt, pour s'arrêter sur le mot tant convoité.

- Nom de famille, cœur de sorcière, artefact magique, longévité… Ca peut être tout ça, me fait-elle en levant les yeux dans ma direction.

- Je pense qu'on peut éliminer le cœur de sorcière et la longévité. Tu pourrais m'apporter les bouquins sur le reste ?

Elle referme l'imposant ouvrage avec un soupir exaspéré et se relève pour aller déambuler à travers les immenses étagères. J'attends peut-être cinq minutes avant de la voir revenir avec une petite pile de livres à l'air plus ou moins ancien. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment elle fait pour se retrouver dans cette bibliothèque immense.

- Je vais voir s'il y en a d'autres. Essaie de ne pas les abîmer.

Elle a un sourire qui signifie bien qu'elle ne me fait qu'à moitié confiance. J'essaie de ne pas y prêter crédit et vais m'installer sur une table, les livres près de moi. Le plus logique est de commencer par la famille Roncecoeur.

Je reste peut-être trois ou quatre heures, durant lesquelles Nao m'apporte encore une demi-douzaine d'ouvrages. Au bout de quoi, elle s'est mise à lire en face de moi. La voir s'intéresser à un sujet tel que celui-ci prouve qu'elle ne s'y connaît pas. Nao est du genre à emmagasiner toute information susceptible de lui servir à un moment ou un autre.

Je ferme le livre qui vient de m'apprendre que la famille Roncecoeur a connu son apogée au 15ème siècle, qu'ils se sont hissés à la cour par toute une série d'intrigues diplomatiques et que le dernier représentant de leur lignée est mort sur le bûcher, accusé de sorcellerie. Rien de bien exceptionnel. L'histoire banale d'une famille de nobles au moyen-âge.

- Tu as appris quelque chose ? je demande alors.

Elle lève à peine les yeux de sa page pour me répondre.

- Le Roncecoeur était utilisé pour catalyser les pouvoirs des êtres mystiques. On le portait en pendentif, ou on en mangeait la moitié pour garder l'autre sous son oreiller.

- Et c'est quoi exactement le Roncecoeur ?

Je la vois tourner quelques pages, retourner le livre dans ma direction et me pointer une illustration du doigt. Ce que je vois ressemble à un cristal, ou un petit bijou. Je me dis qu'en pendentif, ce doit être du plus bel effet. Malgré l'aspect ancien du papier, l'artefact est d'une belle couleur cuivrée. La forme me fait penser à celle d'un bourgeon qui entame son éclosion.

- C'est joli.

- C'est bizarre, répond Nao.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai vu dans une illustration. Et c'était une jeune femme qui l'avait autour du cou.

- Où ça ?!

Elle me désigne un petit livret, qui ressemble à un journal. Et je me rends compte qu'il s'agit réellement d'un journal en l'ouvrant. Je le feuillette un instant, sans m'attarder. Quelques mots attirent mon attention. Dehors, le soleil doit être en train de se coucher. Je fourre le journal intime dans une de mes poches.

- Merci. Je le ramènerais dans les prochains jours.

- T'as intérêt.

Je me lève et laisse Nao à ses nouvelles lectures.

* * *

J'ai couru longtemps. Peut-être deux heures et demi, pour me rendre au petit val boisé. Je ne m'approche pas de la banshee. Je ne suis pas venue pour la voir ce soir, mais pour être au calme, et avoir des éléments de réponse sous la main au cas où.

Je m'installe à mon aise contre le tronc d'un chêne. Cachée de la route. La lune n'est pas assez claire pour me permettre de voir correctement. J'ai beau y voir beaucoup mieux qu'un humain lambda dans le noir, face aux galéans, je ne fais pas le poids. Heureusement que la lampe torche a été inventée.

J'ouvre le petit livre avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Il a l'air ancien, mais admirablement bien conservé.

Le papier est un peu raide. J'ai peur de le casser. Mes yeux parcourent la première page. Il n'y a qu'un nom et un prénom, écrits d'une écriture déliée.

_Viola Rena_.

Si tout le journal est écrit de cette police, je garantis le mal de crâne… Je tourne à nouveau une page.

_14 octobre 1415_

_J'ai décidé de coucher par écrit ce qu'il se déroule en ce moment. Je sens que des changements vont arriver, comme beaucoup ont déjà eu lieu. Notre mère est tombée malade, notre père ne semble pas s'en préoccuper et passe de plus en plus de temps à battre la campagne. Il dit qu'il cherche la créature qui a empoisonné son épouse et qu'il se fera un collier de ses entrailles._

_Je doute énormément que ce soit une créature surnaturelle qui ait rendu notre mère malade. Elle a besoin de médecins, pas d'incantations magiques._

J'ai un sourire en songeant à cette dénommée Rena. Pour son époque, elle fait preuve d'un incroyable sens des réalités. J'ignore si une créature peut rendre un humain malade. Une malédiction par contre… Mais pourquoi la lancer sur la mère de cette enfant alors ?

Le craquement d'une brindille m'oblige à faire volte-face. Ce n'est qu'une bande de sangliers qui passent rapidement leur chemin. Rassurée après avoir rapidement jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours, je reprends ma lecture.

_16 octobre 1415_

_Nina affirme avoir vu une silhouette blanche à l'orée du bois. Elle me parle d'un fantôme ou d'un esprit. Pour la rassurer, je l'ai accompagnée le soir, pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Aucune trace d'un quelconque esprit. Mais des loups, ça oui. Nous les avons entendus hurler au loin. _

_Père est parti les chasser avec une poignée d'hommes. Ils ne sont armés que de pierres et de bâtons. J'espère sincèrement qu'ils rentreront tous et en bonne santé. Passer la nuit dehors en cette période de l'année est loin d'être l'idéal. Heureusement que le temps est encore doux. Peut-être que ça aidera notre mère à se rétablir. _

_17 octobre 1415_

_Ils sont rentrés. Pas tous, et dans un état pitoyable. Nina et moi avons passé la journée à soigner les blessés. Et même encore maintenant, j'écris ces lignes au milieu des lits de fortune aménagés dans la demeure pour ceux qui ne peuvent plus se déplacer par eux-mêmes. _

_Les blessures de certains entraînent la fièvre. Beaucoup délirent et parlent dans leurs songes d'animaux géants sur deux pattes. Des loups, des renards, des sangliers, des chats… Ils auraient les yeux aussi brillants que le soleil, et une fourche rouge à deux dents sur l'épaule. _

Je lève les yeux en me disant que cette Rena a du entendre parler de mes ancêtres en ce 17 octobre 1415. Je ne possède pas la marque à deux dents sur l'épaule gauche, mais Mikoto ou ma mère l'ont. Tous les Voirloups ne l'ont pas forcément, mais tous ceux qui l'arborent sont forcément des Voirloups.

_20 octobre 1415_

_Mère se sent assez bien pour effectuer quelques pas dans le jardin. Nina la surveille du coin de l'œil tout en faisant ses devoirs. Et moi, je me renseigne sur ce qui a bien pu mettre les hommes et mon père dans cet état. Une simple meute de loups n'y serait pas arrivée. Mais les animaux géants qu'ils décrivent n'existent pas. On parle de loup-garou dans le village. Une battue sera organisée à la prochaine pleine lune pour attraper les soi-disant fauves. En attendant, un couvre-feu a été instauré et les rares patrouilles ont été doublées. On croise des gardes à tous les coins de rues. Il est étrange de voir ces hommes, épées au flanc et arbalète à la main dans notre petite bourgade. J'espère qu'ils n'auront pas à s'en servir._

_25 octobre 1415_

_Hier soir, j'ai entendu des cris. Ce n'était ni les chiens du village, ni les loups des bois. Si Nina ne m'avait pas réveillée, je n'aurai sûrement pas eu l'idée d'aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Et dans le jardin, peu avant le bois, j'ai vu le fantôme que m'avait décrit ma petite sœur. Je suis partie en courant quand le spectre a tourné la tête dans ma direction. J'en tremble encore._

- C'est toi qui lui a fait peur, hein ?

La banshee, jusque là penchée par-dessus mon épaule, ne me répond pas. Elle observe le journal que je tiens dans mes mains d'un air très concerné. Ca fait bien quelques minutes qu'elle lit avec moi, sans que je m'en offusque.

- Roncecoeur… Ca a quelque chose à voir avec cette Rena Viola ?

Elle me traverse de ce regard chargé de chagrin. J'en ai presque le cœur brisé. Ca me met mal à l'aise, il faut que je bouge. Je referme alors le vieux livre, éteins ma lampe de poche, salue la banshee d'un signe de la main et m'enfuit à petites foulées. Car c'est bien l'impression que j'ai.

Fuir.

Quand elle m'a regardé, alors que je lui demandais si Roncecoeur avait un lien quelconque avec la femme du journal, il m'a semblé que je lui devais quelque chose. Une dette d'un autre temps.

Courir m'éclaircit les idées, m'allège l'esprit. En rentrant chez moi, je m'endors directement. Sereine.

* * *

- Encore toi ?! Mais tu as décidé de te civiliser ?!

- Nao…

- Pincez-moi je rêve ! Natsuki la bagarreuse, deux jours d'affilée dans la bibliothèque !

- Nao.

- Et tout ça sans dévorer une seule page. Il me semble que la première fois où tu es venue, tu avais déchiré un livre d'images parce que tu n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer la légende…

- Nao !

Elle me tourne le dos et s'en va en ricanant.

- Apporte-moi de la doc sur les banshees ! je lui lance tandis qu'elle disparaît derrière une étagère.

Car s'il est révélation plus stupide que celle que l'on peut avoir sous les yeux depuis le début, c'est une de celles-là qui m'a frappée au réveil. Enfin… réveil. Une fois que mon esprit embrumé se soit mis en marche. Une banshee était une âme en peine et quoi d'autre ? Il était intéressant de voir si l'une d'elle avait une affinité avec le Roncecoeur.

On ne sait même pas encore ce qu'est exactement ce Roncecoeur…

Nao arrive avec un bestiaire à la main.

- C'est pourtant la base… marmonne-t-elle en s'éloignant à nouveau.

Je la remercie de mauvais cœur en allant m'installer à une table.

C'est une illustration griffée qui m'accueille en ouvrant l'ouvrage à la bonne page. Une femme aux traits tirés par la douleur et la tristesse se griffe le visage de ses longs doigts crochus. Je me dis que la banshee que je connais ne ressemble en rien à celle-ci.

On les dit annonciatrice de mort par leur cri. Ce dernier est soi-disant capable de tuer celui qui l'entend (surtout si elles sont énervées), de réveiller n'importe quel endormi, il est audible dans la tempête la plus violente… Il se raconte que les grandes familles ont chacune leur banshee et qu'elle se manifeste avant un décès dans la famille.

Je ne crains rien pour la mienne. Ma rencontre avec celle du val tient plutôt du hasard le plus total. Drôle de hasard tout de même.

* * *

J'ai rejoins le val ce soir encore. Ma mère ne semble pas s'offusquer de mes absences répétées la nuit. En fait, elle semble énormément prise par autre chose, ainsi que mon oncle. Ils restent enfermés de longues heures dans le bureau de ma mère. Cependant, Midori, qui remplit le rôle de tuteur lorsque ma génitrice est absente, ne m'a pas donné de contre-indications.

Le seul qui semble ne pas prendre mes sorties nocturnes à la légère, c'est Takeda. Je ne lui ai pas parlé du journal, mais je ne doute pas que quelqu'un d'autre le fera pour moi.

Je cherche la banshee des yeux, affectueusement surnommée Roncecoeur par Mikoto quand je lui ai raconté une partie de l'histoire (ce qu'elle peut être insistante quand elle s'y met…), et la voit non loin du virage habituel. Etrangement, les journaux n'ont pas encore fait mention de la banshee. Il y a pourtant du passage sur cette route, même la nuit. Il est étonnant de voir que les légendes portant sur les dames blanches n'ont pas refleuries dans le secteur.

Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Nous avons remarqué qu'il suffit qu'une simple créature fasse un peu parler d'elle pour que l'engouement populaire reprenne du poil de la bête. Et ça équivaut bien souvent à des ennuis en pagaille et des précautions à prendre pour ne pas être démasqués.

Je sors la lampe de poche et me cale au même rocher que la veille. Le papier émet un petit bruit sec mais reste entier sous mes doigts.

_28 octobre 1415_

_Mère est morte avant-hier. Nina est effondrée. Notre père par contre, a l'air un peu plus dément chaque jour. Il crie à la volée qu'il trouvera celui qui a fait ça à son épouse et qu'il l'égorgera lui-même. Il parle d'une justice divine, du diable… Il se moque complètement de nous, ses filles. Je suis obligée de m'occuper seule de ma petite sœur et des obsèques de ma mère. Le fantôme reste près de l'orée du bois. Je me demande bien ce qu'il veut ou attend. _

_29 octobre 1415_

_Il y a une croix au nom de ma mère au cimetière dorénavant. Je me sens bizarre. La femme de la maison, c'est moi. Et en tant que maîtresse des lieux, mon premier devoir a été d'aller demander des comptes à ce spectre. Je n'ai pas proposé à Nina de m'accompagner. Mais quand j'ai insinué que j'irai à l'encontre du fantôme, elle m'a assuré que la mort de mère me rendait folle. _

_Je me suis donc rendue au bois, une simple lanterne à la main. Le spectre n'a pas bougé mais m'a regardé tout le long de mon avancée. J'ai eu beau essayer de me contrôler, j'ai tremblé tout le long du chemin. _

_C'est en arrivant à une longueur de bras que j'ai eu envie de rire aux larmes. Ce que nous prenions pour un revenu d'entre les morts n'étaient que quelques draps blancs cousus sur un mannequin de bois. Tout ça pour ça. Je les ai ramenés avec moi. _

_En rentrant, Nina m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais un linceul dans les mains_.

J'entends un rire et me retourne. C'est Roncecoeur, la banshee, qui glousse discrètement. Je me redresse et lui fait face.

- C'est toi qui lui a fait cette blague, hein ?

Elle hoche la tête, l'œil brillant, tranchant agréablement avec la tristesse que l'on peut habituellement y voir.

- Tu as songé à la peur qu'à pu avoir cette pauvre fille ?

Elle s'approche à nouveau de moi et pose un doigt sur la date de la prochaine entrée du journal.

_31 octobre 1415_

Halloween.

Fête de tous les saints et accessoirement occasion trop rare de se défouler pour les créatures de notre genre. S'il y a bien une date que tous les Voirloups attendent, enfants ou adultes, c'est Halloween. Nous avons exceptionnellement le droit de nous exhiber sous notre forme animale à l'extérieur. Nos déguisements passent bien souvent pour les mieux réussis et les plus « naturels ». Les humains n'ont pas idée du point auquel ils peuvent être naturels. Et le plus drôle bien sûr, est de pouvoir effrayer les humains sans remords ni scrupule.

Si les métamorphes ont le droit de se lâcher, pourquoi pas les banshees ?

Je n'y avais jamais songé.

Le coup des draps blancs au fond du jardin il y a six siècles n'était donc qu'une farce en prévision d'Halloween. Vu comme ça, j'ai plutôt envie de rire de cette Rena. Parce qu'à la place de Roncecoeur, j'aurais sûrement fait la même chose.

- Tu as fait d'autres choses comme ça ? je demande alors.

Sa réponse est de se poster près de moi, de saisir un côté du journal de ses mains glacées et de parcourir les lignes d'un doigt blanc.

Les draps se seraient mis à voler tout seul, les taupes du jardin auraient envahies la cave à vin, on aurait retrouvé l'épouvantail d'un voisin pendu au balcon…

Même une banshee peut être farceuse et c'est une agréable surprise.

Minute !

- Tu étais banshee à cette époque ? Ou encore humaine ?

Son regard se voile et je comprends que j'ai amené un sujet qui fâche. Elle me tourne le dos et commence à s'éloigner en direction du ruban de bitume gris.

- Hey, attends ! Excuse-moi.

Mais rien à faire, elle m'ignore complètement. Je tente alors un geste jamais essayé encore, je l'attrape par le bras. Le contact est gelé, j'ai l'impression que mes doigts vont se briser au moindre mouvement trop brusque et elle me repousse. Pas physiquement, mais en aboyant un ordre bref qui me vrille les tympans et me laisse sonnée.

La seule chose pouvant sortir de la gorge d'une banshee est son cri. Fracassant.

Je titube, haletante et les poings sur les tempes. Face à moi, la banshee affiche une expression paniquée, tend la main dans ma direction, se mord la lèvre puis fait définitivement volte-face. Me laissant seule avec mon mal de crâne.

* * *

Voir Reito réprimander quelqu'un est déjà quelque chose d'effrayant en soi. Voir Reito réprimander Mikoto tient carrément de la torture psychologique. Le motif ? Une simple balade au clair de lune, sous forme animale. Il semblerait que ma cousine n'ait pas réussi à se retenir de dévorer quelques oiseaux nocturnes au passage. Le sang à ses lèvres tend à confirmer cette hypothèse.

Le pire est que je ne peux même pas prendre la défense de ma cousine. Reito est encore sous sa forme de grand chat, à faire les cent pas dans le hall d'entrée. Mikoto quant à elle, n'est plus qu'une petite silhouette voûtée par la fureur de son père. Les oreilles basses, la queue entre les pattes et le regard fuyant. Et si jamais elle tente de répondre, Reito fait taire le début d'explication d'un feulement furieux.

Bien sûr, un tel vacarme réveille le manoir en entier. Et il ne faut que quelques minutes pour que la majorité de la famille Voirloups assiste au sermon de Mikoto. Tout ce monde murmurant autour du père et de la fille ne font qu'aggraver mon mal de crâne. Je décide donc de passer au travers et ne prête plus attention au monde autour de moi.

Grave erreur.

Une masse lourde me tombe sur le dos et je ne peux que me recroqueviller pour atténuer les dégâts. Je reconnais l'odeur de Reito et lance un hurlement affolé.

- Tu pensais réellement passer au travers des mailles du filet toi aussi ?! lance-t-il tout en me maintenant toujours au sol. Tu penses que nous ne savons pas où tu te rends depuis quelques nuits ?

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

Je me débats et entame une transformation pour me défendre de ces accusations injustes quand un autre lycan vient à mon secours. Il s'agit de Takeda. J'ai rarement été si heureuse de voir débouler mon demi-frère par surprise. Mais même avec toute la volonté du monde, il ne fait pas le poids face aux années d'expérience de mon oncle et se fait rapidement maîtriser.

Intervient alors un personnage que je n'aurais jamais cru revoir de sitôt. J'ai tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une masse de muscles de près de 2 mètres et demi de haut plaquer sauvagement Reito au mur opposé et le maintenir à près de 30 centimètres du sol d'une poigne forte et solide sur sa gorge.

Les Voirloups présents se taisent alors que je reste figée face à cette apparition qui toise mon oncle de haut.

- Si tu as quoi que ce soit à reprocher à ma filleule, c'est à moi que tu es prié de t'adresser dès maintenant.

La voix est basse, comme si elle résonnait en passant à travers ses cordes vocales. Mon oncle se débat un moment, ses pattes griffues lacérant le vide sous son corps et s'agrippant à la poigne étouffante qui se resserre. Jusqu'à se défaire et laisser le galéan toucher sol. Ils se défient du regard, l'un haineux, le deuxième intimidant. Et Reito déclare forfait. Il rejoint Mikoto, l'attrape par l'épaule et monte à l'étage sous les regards ahuris de ma famille. Regards tout autant étonnés lorsqu'ils se tournent vers celui qui a mis fin à cette bagarre.

Si un humain le voyait ainsi, le premier mot qui lui viendrait à l'esprit serait : « minotaure ».

Seulement, un minotaure possède un corps humain. Le métamorphe présent est bel et bien semblable à un taureau bipède.

Je reprends ma forme humaine tandis que Takeda fait de même avec ses esprits, et fonce en direction du nouveau venu. Celui qui a été comme un père pour moi, un mentor. Et assez proche de ma famille pour être mon parrain.

- Yamada !

Je me jette dans ses bras et il me fait tournoyer en l'air, légère comme une plume. Qu'est-ce qu'une humaine d'une cinquantaine de kilos pour un être capable de déplacer un roc de plusieurs tonnes ?

- Alors ma toute belle, ce chat mal léché t'a encore cherché des puces ?!

- Laisse mes puces tranquilles et occupe-toi déjà des tiennes.

Il me repose à terre et ébouriffe mes cheveux en un geste affectueux. La tête me tourne et je mets quelques secondes à me rendre compte que l'on me tend une longue robe de chambre.

- Et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est sûrement pas la dernière fois, je lui réponds en enfilant le vêtement ample.

On a tendu le même à Takeda qui nous rejoint craintivement. Maintenant que j'y pense, il n'a jamais vu Yamada. Ce dernier avait accepté d'être le parrain de tous les enfants de mon père, sans condition. Takeda et moi ayant le même père, il est donc également filleul de Yamada. Et celui-ci ne vient que trop rarement nous voir, trop occupé à régler les différends de sa propre famille.

- Aah… Takeda je suppose ?

Il lui tend une main massive, capable d'écraser celle de mon demi-frère sans forcer. Ce dernier hésite un peu avant de tendre la sienne, ridiculement petite.

- En… Enchanté… bégaye-t-il.

J'éclate de rire.

- Ne crains rien, fais-je à mon frère qui devient de plus en plus pâle. Sous ses airs de buffle, il est doux comme un agneau.

- C'est bien vrai gamin. Il n'y a que ce galéan stupide de Reito qui me débecte quand il s'y met.

- Content de le savoir… balbutie Takeda en reprenant quelques couleurs.

Une voix impérieuse se fait entendre.

- Yamada !

- Houlà, le chef se fâche… marmonne-t-il en se penchant vers nous.

Il fait ensuite volte-face vers ma mère qui vient de l'interpeller et écarte les bras.

- Saeko ! Toi aussi tu m'as manquée tu sais !

- Garde tes belles paroles pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense de ton retour spontané !

Je ricane bêtement. Parce que malgré son ton mordant et ses fausses accusations, je sais que ma mère adore Yamada.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon demi-frère qui observe la scène avec curiosité et surprise.

- Ca te dirait de les laisser à leurs retrouvailles, et qu'on aille se coucher ?

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, blême.

* * *

Je me tiens à quelques kilomètres du val lorsque j'entends un cri affreux déchirer la quiétude nocturne. Je reconnais le timbre de voix particulier de la banshee et accélère l'allure. Les arbres défilent à une vitesse folle, je traverse champs et petites routes sans me soucier d'être à découvert et arrive finalement aux côtés d'une silhouette pâle et effondrée.

Elle ne crie pas. Elle pleure.

Je l'ai lu dans le livre de Nao. Les pleurs d'une banshee annonce une mort prochaine dans la famille de celui qui les entend.

Ma famille.

* * *

Roncecoeur semble s'être calmée, même si elle reste à distance et me jette parfois un regard teinté de pitié et de chagrin. J'ai du mal à supporter ça mais décide de rester tout de même. Elle peut toujours m'aider pour le journal de Rena.

Lire ce vieux journal ne peut que m'aider à me détendre. La journée a été longue et pesante. L'ambiance s'est inévitablement refroidie depuis le sermon de Reito. Il n'a fait que réveiller d'anciennes peurs et jouer sur une rigueur qui n'est plus d'actualité. Quelques oiseaux ne changeront pas l'histoire du monde. Et même si fondamentalement, il n'a pas tort, je n'arrive pas à me convaincre qu'il a raison. Mikoto devrait savoir maîtriser son appétit depuis longtemps, mais elle n'a pas à posséder tous les dons des anciens Voirloups non plus. Décidément, Reito en demande trop à sa fille.

Qu'importe si elle ne sait pas embraser une forêt entière à l'aide de la seule phosphorescence de ses yeux, si elle n'est pas capable de régénérer un membre brisé en moins d'une heure, si son feulement est incapable de briser le verre et ses griffes de fêler la pierre ?

Je trouve déjà hallucinant qu'elle puisse bondir aussi haut et aussi loin tout en conservant un équilibre impeccable. Sa vitesse et son agilité sont sans pareille. Ce n'est apparemment pas suffisant pour Reito qui lui en demande toujours plus.

Je me demande de quelle manière je réagirais si ma mère avait un tel comportement à mon égard. Ca se réglerait sans doute dans une bataille plus ou moins organisée, et je continuerais à faire ma tête de mule quoi qu'il arrive. Takeda et Midori ont raison, j'ai vraiment un sale caractère quand je m'y mets…

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à Roncecoeur. Elle a repris son poste habituel, près du grand virage, et garde la tête basse. Ses épaules sont secouées de sanglots. J'aimerais faire quelque chose, mais dans la mesure où elle ne peut pas parler et où on ne peut pas se toucher, réconforter quelqu'un est un problème ardu.

J'ouvre le journal et m'étonne de la date de l'entrée suivante. J'avais quitté Rena et ses problèmes fin octobre. Je la retrouvais mi-mars. Cependant, les premières lignes me rassurèrent. Il ne manquait pas de pages.

_17 mars 1416_

_L'hiver ne m'a pas permis d'écrire dans ce journal. Trop rude pour que je puisse m'occuper d'autre chose que la gestion du domaine et de la maison. Nina a eu beau m'aider, je suis éreintée. Et ce n'est pas terminé. Les rigueurs de l'hiver ne sont pas encore terminées. Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une averse de grêle ou d'une gelée tardive qui détruirait les semis. En ces temps troublés, ce serait une catastrophe dont nous aurions du mal à nous remettre. _

_En parlant de catastrophe… J'ai l'impression que notre père les accumule. Il s'est brisé la jambe au cours d'une chasse au sanglier en décembre. Son cheval a dérapé sur une plaque de verglas et s'est renversé sur le côté, lui écrasant le genou. Nina m'a proposé d'aller voir cette femme qui vit à l'écart du village. On dit d'elle qu'elle est une faiseuse de fantômes et un peu sorcière. _

_Avec les délires de mon père sur ces animaux bipèdes qui rôdent en forêt, je ne suis pas rassurée. _

_19 mars 1416_

_La faiseuse de fantômes est venue. De prime abord, elle a l'air d'une jeune femme tout à fait banale, mais ma mère m'avait appris à ne pas me fier à une première impression trop doucereuse. _

_Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle invoquait d'étranges noms en chuchotant et qu'elle faisait boire de nombreux breuvages à mon père, j'ai vu qu'il fallait s'en méfier. Elle porte un pendentif représentant une manticore. Et même si je ne suis pas sorcière moi-même, je sais qu'il s'agit du seul charme capable de briser celui du scorpion, qui lui, est capable de bloquer les pouvoirs d'une sorcière. _

_Et il y a ces yeux rouges qui ont l'air de briller à la lueur des chandelles. J'en frissonne encore. Ils sont brûlants, comme s'ils m'avaient percée d'une flèche de feu. _

Je lève la tête du journal. Roncecoeur n'a pas bougé. Ces yeux rouges… sont-ce les siens ? Je bloque la page en glissant un doigt entre les deux feuilles anciennes et descend de mon perchoir. Je m'approche prudemment. Qui sait si ses pleurs se sont réellement calmés, et quel cri elle pourrait être capable d'employer dans de telles circonstances ?

Elle m'entend avant que je n'ai dit quoi que ce soit et tourne vers moi un visage ravagé par le chagrin. Je tends lentement le journal à la page ouverte et attend une réaction. Roncecoeur parcourt rapidement le papier des yeux et un sourire triste se dessine sur sa figure.

Je pousse mentalement un soupir de soulagement et ramène le journal face à moi pour en lire quelques lignes encore.

_J'ai appris que son art venait d'au-delà la mer de l'Ouest, tout comme son prénom. Shizuru._

J'échange un regard complice avec la banshee. Celle que je nommais jusque là Roncecoeur pourrait bien changer d'identité en l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Alors c'est toi la sorcière du journal ?

Elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

- Shizuru…

Et au-delà de son funeste présage, les larmes qu'elle verse ce soir-là semblent être de joie.

* * *

Yamada éclate bruyamment de rire après m'avoir poussée une énième fois au sol.

- J'ai appris que tu en avais fait de belles pendant mon absence. Une banshee ! Rien que ça !

Je me redresse après avoir dégagé les mèches de cheveux noires de devant mes yeux et éternue brusquement. Foutues graminées ! Il fallait vraiment que j'adore ma cousine pour lui offrir ce cadeau. Heureusement que mon parrain était là avec moi, il craignait beaucoup moins que moi le pollen.

Je le vois mâchonner un brin d'herbe tout en continuant à ramasser des brassées de valériane. Plus connue sous le nom d'herbe au chat. J'avais entendu dire que Reito lui menait la vie dure depuis l'autre soir, et j'espérais que l'effet des herbes lui remonterait le moral et l'apaiserait un peu.

- Après tout… Venant d'une gamine qui veut droguer sa cousine, je m'attends à tout, marmonne Yamada.

- Hé !

Il est vrai que trop d'herbe au chat a tendance à avoir des effets un peu trop euphorisants…

- Je ne vais pas tout lui donner. Je ferais sécher le reste.

Je l'entends vaguement dire que c'est tout à fait l'excuse qu'il avait sorti à une petite galéan de son village natal.

- Ecoute, tu as beau être mon parrain, je me fous de ta vie amoureuse et sexuelle. Je veux juste que tu m'aides avec ces herbes de malheur.

Il me les met sous le nez avec un sourire sadique. Je suis prise d'une nouvelle crise d'éternuements.

- Bon sang, tu veux ma mort ?!

- Peut-être.

Il hausse les épaules et retourne à la cueillette tandis que je tente désespérément de calmer les protestations de mon système respiratoire. L'odeur est aussi entêtante que les éternuements qu'elle provoque. Une fois mon souffle repris et assurée que ça ne changera pas de sitôt, je décide de questionner Yamada. Un détail du journal de Rena m'intrigue. Et il me semble que mon parrain m'en avait déjà parlé.

- Dis-moi, la manticore est bien une créature de Perse ?

- Oui. C'est moi qui t'avais raconté cette histoire il y a longtemps. Ca m'étonne que tu t'en souviennes. Tu devais être grande comme ça.

Il met sa main libre au niveau de sa hanche. A cette taille là, je devais avoir six ou sept ans.

- Et tu passais le plus clair de ton temps à faire courir Midori dans tout le manoir en hurlant comme un loup à la lune.

Je le devine nostalgique.

- Et tu t'arrêtais seulement si ton parrain te racontait ses voyages. Ouais, une vraie sauvage !

Je m'imagine enfant, en train de hurler en sautant sur les meubles. Midori m'en parle parfois encore. Même si elle préfère l'adjectif de « tornade » à celui de « sauvage ».

- Mais tu parlais de la manticore…

Il lève un sourcil soupçonneux.

- Tu pourrais m'en parler un peu plus ?

Il se baisse pour pincer une tige épaisse entre ses doigts et la brise avant de la porter à sa bouche.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Si ce n'est que c'est un vieux camelot qui m'en a parlé. Il disait que toute sa famille avait été dévorée par une manticore. Et que les rafales de kalachnikov n'avaient même pas entamé sa peau.

- C'est une créature cuirassée ?

- Non. C'est pour ça que je doute un peu des propos de ce vieillard. La manticore est une mangeuse d'hommes par nature, rapide et sanguinaire. Elle attaque avec sa queue de scorpion et emporte le cadavre dans sa gueule de lion pour aller le dévorer plus loin à l'abri. Elle ne fait pas dans la finesse et ne laisse généralement pas le temps d'aller chercher une arme pour se défendre.

- Elles sont si rapides ?

- Sur certaines représentations, on les afflige d'ailes de chauve-souris pour symboliser leur rapidité. Ca te donne une idée.

En effet. Pour que les humains eux-mêmes aient ailés la bête, elle doit être d'une vitesse extrême.

- Midori ne t'a pas raconté tout ça ? Elle est mordue de tout ce qui concerne les créatures comme celles-ci.

- Euh… Si. Je voulais être sûre d'avoir tout retenu.

Ce mensonge est pitoyable, et mes talents de fourvoyeuse aussi. Yamada n'est pas dupe, mais ne dit rien. C'est un des côtés que j'apprécie le plus chez lui. Même en voyant que je mens, il ne me demandera pas la vérité. A l'inverse de ma mère.

Il se redresse, les bras encombrés de tiges de valériane.

- Je pense que tu en auras assez pour fournir Mikoto toute l'année. Si on allait la chercher ?

Il m'emboîte le pas.

* * *

- Regarde Takeda ! Regarde ce que Natsuki m'a offert aujourd'hui !

Mikoto s'élance vers mon demi-frère trempé de sueur et épuisé. Elle a les bras chargés du bouquet de valériane, tellement grand qu'on ne la voit presque plus derrière ce rideau de végétation. Sans qu'elle n'en ai mâché une tige, l'effet euphorisant fait déjà effet. Peut-être que ce cadeau n'est pas approprié. Je sens qu'elle va être infernale pendant quelques heures encore.

Takeda me lance un regard implorant alors que Mikoto danse en rond autour de lui. J'interpelle ma cousine.

- Mikoto, ça ne te dirait pas d'aller montrer ça à Midori ? Dis-lui que je te les ai données et elle saura quoi en faire. Ok ?

Elle ne me répond pas, mais part en courant en direction du manoir. Je sais que Midori lui en donnera une petite partie à consommer immédiatement et qu'elle entreposera le reste à l'abri jusqu'à ce que je m'en occupe.

- Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas d'herbe ayant le même effet pour les lycans… déclare Takeda.

- On a l'argent.

- L'effet n'est pas forcément le même. L'herbe au chat la booste, l'argent nous détruit petit à petit.

- A long terme l'effet est le même. Ca leur bousille les neurones s'ils en prennent trop, trop longtemps. Comme une drogue. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant qu'on arrive ?

Il baisse les yeux sur le sol de terre battue. Il s'agit d'une petite cour d'entraînement sur le côté Est du manoir. Assez grande pour nous exercer seul au combat. A deux, on commence à être à l'étroit et à trois, c'est impossible.

- J'essaie de travailler ma souplesse. Quand Reito m'a attrapé l'autre soir, Midori m'a dit que j'aurais pu m'en sortir avec un simple mouvement. Elle me l'a montré et… j'essaie de le reproduire. Mais je n'arrive pas à pivoter correctement le bassin.

J'oublie un peu facilement que Takeda n'a pas bénéficié de l'entraînement des Voirloups dès son plus jeune âge. Il a commencé les exercices lors de son arrivée au manoir. Alors que ça faisait facilement quatre ou cinq ans que je maîtrisais les mouvements et exercices de base, il commençait à peine à se familiariser avec un milieu de métamorphes. Ces quelques années ratées lui laissaient des lacunes. Notamment en rapidité et en souplesse.

Nous passons le reste de l'après-midi à travailler la figure. Je l'aide à corriger ses placements et lui sers de partenaire. Cela me permet également de réviser mes propres mouvements de combat. En soi, ils ne sont pas différents de ceux des humains pratiquant les arts martiaux, seulement adaptés pour que nous profitions de nos griffes, de nos crocs, de notre grande taille et de notre allonge. Un style assez offensif en fait quand on y regarde de plus près. Et qui me convient parfaitement.

* * *

_21 mars 1416_

_La fièvre de père a baissée. Il semble plus lucide dans ses délires. Shizuru vient toujours lui administrer des drogues qui le laissent abruti de longues heures pour oublier la douleur. Mais quand il se réveille, il ressemble à l'homme qu'il était avant la mort de mère, et d'un coup, il bascule. _

_Ses cris effraient toute la maisonnée. Peu de domestiques acceptent de l'approcher. Quelque part, je trouve Shizuru extrêmement courageuse. Elle n'a pas peur de ces histoires d'animaux géants et dit même que c'est dans l'ordre des choses._

_Lorsque je lui ai demandé de quoi elle voulait parler, elle m'a assuré qu'il y avait énormément de créatures dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence et qui vivaient dans les environs. D'après elle, ces grands animaux ne feront plus parler d'eux. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'en tant que faiseuse de fantômes, elle avait sûrement un lien avec ces créatures. Elle s'est juste contentée de me sourire. _

_22 mars 1416_

_L'arrivée du printemps commence à se faire sentir. Surtout pour Nina et son rhume des foins. Elle a constamment les yeux larmoyants et est obligée de rester à l'intérieur. Je suis allée en hâte chercher Shizuru pour lui demander un remède à l'intention de ma petite sœur. _

_Je me sens incroyablement stupide. _

_Je m'attendais à trouver une vieille cabane décrépie, aux poutres grinçantes et sur le point de s'écrouler. Mon imagination par rapport à l'intérieur ne m'a pas donné une image plus favorable. _

_Lorsqu'elle a ouvert la porte, elle semblait surprise de me voir. Et quand elle m'a invité à pénétrer dans cette petite maison à l'air modeste mais bien tenue, j'ai hésité un instant. J'étais angoissée. Mais au moment où je lui ai demandé quel genre de potion était en train de bouillir dans une marmite sur le feu et qu'elle m'a répondu qu'il s'agissait d'un simple ragoût en éclatant de rire, j'ai été soulagée. _

_Nous l'avons goûté ensemble. Et je suis heureuse de pouvoir dire que je cuisine aussi bien que cette faiseuse de fantôme._

Roncecoeur… Non. Shizuru lit par-dessus mon épaule, absorbée par les lignes du journal.

- Tu sembles être attachée à cette Rena.

Elle ne dit rien et continue à lire. Je lui tends le journal qu'elle saisit d'une main fébrile. Je la vois en tourner les pages frénétiquement, visiblement à la recherche d'un passage précis. Elle stoppe vers les dernières pages du petit ouvrage, paraît soulagée et me le rend.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si précieux là-dedans ?

Je m'apprête à ouvrir le journal sur ses dernières pages quand Shizuru m'impose son contact glacé. Venant de quelqu'un d'autre qu'une banshee, cela aurait pu être doux, voire chaleureux. Mais son étreinte par derrière est glacée, tout autant que la main qu'elle pose sur mon front.

Elle m'entraîne dans cette dimension où elle m'a appris l'existence du Roncecoeur. L'endroit qui lui appartient et dans lequel je n'ai plus d'emprise sur mon propre corps.

L'image qui apparaît devant nous semble être un reflet vu dans un miroir crasseux. La silhouette d'une femme se dessine. Assez grande, de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux bleux…

_Rena… _souffle une voix dans mon esprit.

Et je contemple cette jeune femme qui a vécu six siècles avant moi. Cette femme que Shizuru a connue.

Près de Rena, une autre silhouette se dessine, plus petite. C'est une enfant de 14 ou 15 ans, au visage marqué par les épreuves de la vie. Ses cheveux aux reflets bleus foncés sont lâchés dans son dos et ses yeux dorés brillent d'une lueur furieuse. Je devine en elle une grande rage de vivre.

_Nina_, répète la voix.

Et j'observe les deux sœurs face à nous, qui ne bougent pas, ne semblent pas nous voir. Quelque chose m'agace dans ce tableau. Ce n'est que lorsque je trouve de quoi il s'agit que je ne parviens plus à détacher le regard des deux ombres des sœurs.

Celle de Rena est la plus normale, mais quelques détails ne correspondent pas. La carrure est trop large, les cheveux trop courts. Et celle de Nina n'est carrément plus humaine. Il s'agit d'une ombre massive et imposante, mouvante, vive et… furieuse. La présence d'une créature mythique à côté de laquelle les lycans font figure de louveteaux en peluche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- A la fois une délivrance, et une malédiction.

J'observe celle qui vient de dire ces mots à haute voix. Les sœurs n'ont pas bougées, pareilles à des mannequins. La banshee m'étreint toujours, mais je ne l'ai pas sentie remuer dans mon dos. Et pourtant, c'est bien elle qui s'approche d'une démarche souple et l'œil taquin. Ce n'est pas la banshee d'aujourd'hui, mais bel et bien la Shizuru d'autrefois. La faiseuse de fantôme. Fidèle à la description qu'en fait Rena dans son journal.

Etrangement, cette femme n'a pratiquement rien à voir avec celle qui me tient contre elle. La banshee est l'incarnation même du chagrin et de la tristesse, tandis que la faiseuse de fantômes à l'air pleine d'assurance et de gaieté sereine. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle en arrive à un tel point ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ça a un lien avec la famille Viola.

- Elles ont toutes deux été dévorées par les ombres que tu vois à leurs pieds.

Les regards des sœurs restent fixés dans ma direction, affreusement insistants.

- Comment… ?

Avant que je ne rajoute quoi que ce soit d'autre, la banshee derrière moi resserre son étreinte. Ses doigts glacés me brûlent la peau. Shizuru s'approche de la forme de Rena.

- Je l'ai aimée, déclare-t-elle sans préambule.

Et cette affirmation me laisse un arrière goût désagréable. La banshee sanglote doucement derrière moi, alors que la faiseuse de fantôme est radieuse.

- Et c'est sûrement cela qui a causé notre perte. A toutes les deux.

- Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

J'essaie de me dégager des mains pâles et froides qui me retiennent. Sans succès.

- Pourquoi dis-tu que vous avez été perdues ? Pourquoi es-tu devenue banshee ?! Et Rena ! Nina !

La faiseuse de fantôme perd son sourire et s'approche de moi. Elle s'arrête à quelques pas à peine et me toise de haut.

- Même si je te le disais, que pourrais-tu y changer ?

- Une chose est sûre, je ne pourrais rien faire du tout si je ne suis pas au courant.

Nous nous défions du regard. Pour une illusion, je trouve qu'elle a beaucoup trop de ''substance''. Impossible de ne pas croire qu'elle est réelle.

Elle fait volte-face.

- Il y a un second journal, sûrement caché dans la bibliothèque du manoir Voirloups. Tu y trouveras d'autres réponses.

- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas les choses toi-même ?

- Parce que je n'ai été qu'une spectatrice.

Son regard se voile et pendant une seconde, j'aperçois la banshee en devenir. Et quand elle se tourne à nouveau dans ma direction, ses yeux sont suppliants.

- J'ai… besoin d'aide Natsuki. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

- Et comment ? Je ne sais même pas ce qui est arrivé à Rena et Nina. Ni à toi. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est le Roncecoeur.

Elle fait un geste de la tête en direction des formes de Rena et Nina.

- Pour nous trois, tu l'apprendras certainement dans le second journal. Quant au Ronceoeur…

Elle porte une main à sa poitrine.

- Il s'agit du cœur d'une sorcière. Et dans ce cas, il s'agit précisément du mien.

- J'ai peur de comprendre.

- Je te demande de m'aider à retrouver mon cœur.

- Une... Une dernière question et après j'arrête.

- Dis.

- Pourquoi moi ?

Elle s'approche à nouveau de mon visage, attrape une de mes mèches de cheveux et joue un instant avec.

- Parce que tu lui ressembles terriblement.

Je crois voir Rena me sourire avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Elle, Nina et Shizuru.

Retour à la réalité. Ma réalité. Celle où je me rends compte qu'il n'y a aucune pulsation dans mon dos malgré le corps de la banshee. Celle où je viens d'être violemment propulsée, chargée d'une mission surnaturelle. Celle où des sanglots couvrent tous les sons nocturnes. Où Shizuru est une banshee et pas une jeune femme au tempérament espiègle. Où elle m'a choisie, moi, parce que je ressemble à son amante.

Elle me libère de son contact glacé. Se cache sous sa capuche, comme honteuse. J'avance ma main, retire sa capuche et fait apparaître un visage désespéré. Elle est à bout.

- Ne pleure plus.

Regard étonné et scrutateur. Elle cherche à voir si je mens. Je ne sais toujours pas mentir.

- Ne pleure plus. Je vais t'aider.

Entre deux créatures mystiques, une promesse de ce genre ne se brisera que dans le sang. Me voilà liée jusqu'à ma mort.

* * *

**Anecdote inutile qui vous fera vous coucher moins bête : Le Coeur de sorcière est aussi le nom d'un champignon qui reste enterré sous la forme d'une boule blanche (rien de passionnant vous m'direz), mais qui lorsqu'il grandit, sort de terre et se déploie en une dentelle rouge. On l'appelle Lanterne grillagée ou Lanterne du Diable également. C'était trop bizarre pour ne pas être signalé.**

**La manticore, pour ceux qui ont vraiment la flemme de chercher, est une créature possédant un corps de lion et une queue de scorpion. Elle possède parfois des ailes de chauve-souris.**


	3. Chapter 3

- Un second journal ?

J'adore voir cette expression surprise sur les traits de Nao.

- Oui. De cette Rena Viola qui a écrit le premier.

Je lui tends le petit livre vieilli qu'elle attrape lestement et feuillette en silence. Lorsqu'elle relève la tête dans ma direction, elle a l'air plus que sceptique.

- Tu sais si ce fameux journal parle des Voirloups ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

- Ca changerait qu'il ne se trouverait pas dans cette bibliothèque là, mais dans celle du chef de famille. Soit, ta mère.

Je déglutis sous son regard brillant.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Ce n'est qu'un journal.

- Tu dois bien savoir que les Voirloups ont la fâcheuse habitude de faire disparaître toutes les traces possibles. Dès que le nom est inscrit sur papier, il est dérobé.

Je le sais oui. Il m'est parfois arrivé d'être envoyée pour récupérer quelques vieux livres. Mais c'est de plus en plus rare. Les Voirloups ont si bien effectué leur tâche qu'il ne reste pratiquement plus rien. Nous nous sommes volatilisés des légendes humaines, comme les brumes d'un rêve sous les premiers rayons du soleil.

- Il te faut aller voir ta mère Natsuki. Mais ça va te changer, d'habitude tu y vas parce que tu as fait une connerie. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Ben voyons…

* * *

La bibliothèque de ma mère devrait se trouver dans son bureau logiquement. Et ma mère devrait se trouver… ailleurs. Il le fallait. Il était hors de question qu'elle me trouve en train de fouiner dans ses affaires. Ce serait me condamner moi-même à passer le reste de l'année avec Reito. Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des frissons tout le long de l'échine.

Reito d'ailleurs, devait être parti en compagnie de ma cousine, que ce soit pour un entraînement ou pour une simple balade. Rien à craindre alors de ce côté-là.

Je toque à la porte en me disant que si jamais ma mère était là, je n'aurais qu'à trouver une excuse pour justifier ma présence dans son bureau. Une discussion avec elle par rapport à Shizuru peut-être. Ce serait également un bon moyen d'éclaircir plusieurs choses.

Il n'y a pas de réponse et mon ouïe de bête ne m'amène aucun son. Bien. J'ouvre donc la lourde porte, jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce et m'engouffre à l'intérieur avant de refermer derrière moi.

Il y a le bureau immense, en acajou sculpté. Un meuble qui doit coûter une petite fortune. Mais je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas sa valeur marchande qui a motivé ma mère à se procurer cet ouvrage. Elle a toujours adoré l'odeur de l'acajou. Personnellement, ça me pique le nez.

Derrière ce bureau, il y a le grand fauteuil assorti. Là aussi, je ne me vois pas avec un tel siège. Je préfère amplement ma chaise de bureau pivotante. Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre. C'est à ma mère que ça appartient, pas à moi.

Il n'y a franchement pas grand-chose d'autre dans la pièce, exceptées les étagères immenses qui couvrent le mur de gauche sur près de la moitié de sa longueur et un peu plus des trois quarts de sa hauteur. C'est un élément que j'ai tellement l'habitude de voir que j'en ai presque fini par oublier sa présence. Ca fait parti des meubles, se moquerait Yamada.

En voyant la multitude d'ouvrages qui ornent les étagères, je me dis que j'en ai pour des heures à chercher le second journal de Rena. Et puis je sors le premier journal de ma poche, regarde la reliure usé, d'un marron vieilli. Le second doit avoir le même aspect ou presque. Aucun signe distinctif. Sa seule particularité étant que son contenu m'intéresse.

Ma recherche s'en trouve déjà facilitée, j'élimine d'office les livres qui ont un titre sur la tranche ou l'air trop récents. Mais ce n'est pas assez. Je vais me trouver dans l'obligation d'attraper les ouvrages restants pour les feuilleter et voir s'il s'agit du second journal. Je commence alors méthodiquement par les ouvrages du bas. Sans succès.

J'en oublie le temps qui passe. Et c'est lorsque je suis sur la pointe des pieds, le bras tendu en l'air pour atteindre ce qui semble être le but tant désiré de mon investigation, que la porte s'ouvre lentement. Je me retrouve face à ma mère qui ouvre de grands yeux surpris. J'attends la volée, les cris de l'engueulade et tout ce qui s'en suivra. Mais rien ne vient. Elle s'avance vers moi d'un pas tranquille, tire un tabouret près de moi, grimpe dessus et saisit le livre que je tentais d'avoir jusque là.

- Un jour peut-être, tu te rendras compte que tu es capable de réfléchir avec ta tête, déclare-t-elle simplement. C'est celui-ci que tu voulais ?

J'attrape le petit livre à la reliure de cuir usé et en tourne quelques pages. Je reconnais l'écriture et vois passer les prénoms de Nina et Shizuru.

- Oui. Merci.

J'amorce un mouvement afin de sortir de la pièce (rester ici en présence de ma mère n'est jamais bon pour mon matricule), mais elle m'exhorte de ne pas bouger. Je la regarde descendre de ce tabouret qui me paraît ridicule et qui m'aurait pourtant été d'un précieux secours si seulement j'y avais pensé, je la vois s'approcher de son bureau, y prendre un stylo et griffonner quelques mots sur une feuille de papier.

- Comment connais-tu l'existence de ce journal ? me demande-t-elle soudainement sans lever la tête de sa feuille de papier.

- C'est… C'est Shizuru qui me l'a dit, parviens-je à articuler.

- Shizuru ?

- Oui, la banshee.

Elle lève les yeux. Je sais que ça veut dire que j'ai piqué son intérêt.

- La seule chose qui peut sortir de la bouche d'une banshee es…

- …est son cri, je le sais. Mais je pense que Shizuru n'est pas une banshee. Elle… Elle m'a dit…

Même pour moi, ça paraît invraisemblable. Jamais je n'aurais pensé prononcer ces mots un jour.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été une sorcière. Et que son cœur lui avait été retiré.

Un drôle de sourire apparaît sur son visage. Celui de quelqu'un qui savait ce qui allait se passer à l'avance, mais qui espérait que ça n'arrive jamais. Elle plie sa feuille de papier en deux et pose son stylo à côté. J'ai maintenant toute son attention.

- J'ai lu ces journaux, me fait-elle en désignant le livre d'un geste de la tête. On y parle de nous dans le second. C'est une histoire à la fois affreusement triste et tellement incroyable. Imagine-toi une seconde un conflit entre un Voirloups et une sorcière. Pour quel motif ce serait à ton avis ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

- Une guerre de territoires, un outrage à un des leurs… Un meurtre. Une histoire de sang en tous cas.

Ma mère secoue doucement la tête.

- Rien de tout ça. Ils se sont battus pour une femme. Une dénommée Rena.

- C'est l'auteur des journaux.

- Le premier journal s'arrête au moment où Rena se rend compte que Shizuru n'est pas vraiment un monstre. Le second commence par une rencontre avec un Voirloups. Un certain Kanzaki qui la séduit.

- Pourquoi me raconter tout ça ?

- Parce que je sais très bien que tu seras incapable de lire autant de niaiserie pendant les quinze premières pages de ce livre, répond-elle avec un sourire complice.

Je le lui rends. Elle a raison. Les trucs à l'eau de rose, très peu pour moi. Je serai capable de jeter le journal par la fenêtre avant d'être arrivée à la partie qui saurait m'apporter des réponses.

- Il était intéressé par l'essence de Rena, ne voulait personne dans ses pattes. C'est pour cela qu'il a offert un charme du scorpion à la petite sœur de Rena.

- Nina…

- C'est ça. Tu sais que ce charme tient les sorcières en échec et les met mal à l'aise. Près de Rena et sa sœur, Shizuru était censée se trouver impuissante.

- Elle portait pourtant un charme de la manticore, déclarai-je.

- Qui neutralisait celui du scorpion. Elle vit clair dans le jeu de ce Kanzaki et voulut s'en débarrasser. S'en est suivi piques et bagarres. Rien de bien méchant jusqu'à ce que Kanzaki tente réellement de prendre Rena.

Ma mère marque une pause. Je me rends compte que je suis assise en tailleur au sol, et elle sur ce tabouret trop petit pour une femme adulte. Une bouffée de nostalgie m'envahit. Enfant, elle me racontait souvent des histoires de ce genre, dans la même position qu'aujourd'hui. Je me sens à nouveau fillette, protégée par une mère lycan prête à tout pour qu'aucun mal ne me soit fait. Et ça fait du bien.

- Et ensuite ?

- Tu n'as sûrement jamais vu les conséquences de la colère d'une sorcière.

Je secoue la tête. Négatif. J'ai goûté au cri d'une banshee, mais pas à l'irritation d'une jeteuse de sorts.

- Dans le journal, Rena parle d'un incendie gigantesque qui aurait détruit tout le versant nord d'une montagne à quelques kilomètres d'ici. J'ai déjà vu cet endroit. Le plus marquant est que depuis tout ce temps, rien n'a repoussé.

- Mais ça fait près de 600 ans !

- Et le sol est brûlé sur plus d'une dizaine de mètres de profondeur, rétorque-t-elle. Tout porte à croire que c'est Shizuru qui a provoqué cet incendie.

Incroyable…

- Et Kanzaki ?

Ma mère pousse un soupir.

- Rena ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé. La seule chose dont elle était au courant, c'était que la sorcière avait tenté de le tuer. Rena lui en a voulu. Je ne veux pas te gâcher la surprise, mais Shizuru est traitée de tous les noms et maudite sur plusieurs générations dans la dernière partie du journal.

Je songe à Shizuru, amoureuse, prête à détruire l'amour de sa bien-aimée pour la sauver et rejetée sans chercher à être comprise.

- Personnellement, continue ma mère, je pense que Kanzaki s'en est tiré. Qui d'autre que lui aurait pu dérober le cœur de Shizuru ?

- Rena ?

- Peut-être. Par vengeance. Mais cette jeune femme ne me semble pas versée dans l'art de nuire aux sorcières.

- Et… Nina ? je demande après avoir eu une pensée soudaine pour l'adolescente.

- Nina est le point flou de l'histoire. J'ai eu beau lire et relire ce journal, je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qui lui été arrivé. Rena parle d'une disparition, mais aussi d'une présence qui veillerait sur elle dans l'ombre.

- Sa mère peut-être ?

La mienne fait « non » de la tête.

- Je ne pense pas, elle se serait manifestée plus tôt.

Si elle le dit, c'est qu'elle a sans doute raison. Elle est beaucoup mieux placée que moi pour connaître les conséquences d'un instinct maternel exacerbé.

Je serre le journal dans ma main. Il me semble rempli de secrets que je vais regretter de découvrir.

Ma mère se lève de son tabouret, se frotte les jambes et me tend la main pour que je me relève.

- Dans tous les cas, cette histoire est vieille de 600 ans et ne nous concerne plus. Même si Kanzaki a survécu à l'incendie, il est mort de vieillesse. Aucun Voirloups ne vit aussi longtemps. Ce qui veut dire…

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Ce qui veut dire que la vengeance de Shizuru ne sera pas assouvie. Et pour retrouver le Roncecoeur, tu devras chercher où est désormais Kanzaki.

Et elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire pour ponctuer ses derniers mots.

- A la montagne brûlée, bien entendu.

* * *

Takeda a accepté de m'accompagner. Mikoto aurait voulu également, mais Reito a refusé. Sans appel.

Atteindre la montagne nous a pris moins d'une heure, ce qui laissait assez de temps pour observer le terrain. Ce qui en soit, était un peu inutile, dans la mesure où le paysage n'était que cendres et terre brûlée.

A la longue, ça devient un brin monotone.

- Y'a vraiment de quoi refiler le cafard… marmonne Takeda.

Je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui. Mon odorat ne me rapporte que des effluves de roches froides, tranchant violemment avec les vestiges de bois calcinés vieux de plusieurs siècles qui s'étendent sous nos pieds. Je m'approche de la souche d'un arbre qui avait du être imposant auparavant et pose mes doigts dessus. Je suis étonnée de le trouver solide, comme une pierre lisse. Et c'est en y faisant glisser mes ongles que je reconnais un contact surprenant. Les mots de Takeda dépassent ma pensée.

- C'est du verre ?

- Ca y ressemble beaucoup en tous cas.

Un frisson parcourt mon échine. Est-ce mon statut de créature semi-légendaire qui me fait sentir l'ancienne magie qui était à l'œuvre ici-même ? Ou bien la réalisation de la puissance de celle-ci, capable de transmuter la matière brute du bois en verre fumé ?

Je n'ose pas imaginer la violence de l'affrontement qui s'est déroulé dans ce lieu. Les cendres crissent étrangement sous nos pieds, comme autant de paillettes de verre que nous écrasons sans pitié.

Trouver quoi que ce soit dans ce paysage morne semble quasi-impossible. Et s'il y avait quelque chose à trouver, il avait surement disparu depuis longtemps, volé par les curieux de passage ou bien les agents de nettoyage qui ne manquaient pas de passer chaque soir pour retirer les ordures des familles venues pique-niquer dans ce décor insolite.

Nous avançons de front, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre afin de couvrir plus de terrain.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va retrouver quelque chose ce soir ? demande Takeda.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je veux essayer quand même.

Il baisse les yeux.

- Tu prends vraiment l'histoire de Shizuru à cœur.

Je ne réponds rien. A son ton, on dirait qu'il me fait des reproches. A mon silence qu'il prend pour un consentement, il continue.

- Rien ne t'y oblige pourtant.

- Je lui ai promis.

Il s'arrête et son pas stoppé soulève des cendres qui luisent à la lueur du croissant de lune.

- Tu rencontres une banshee qui n'en est pas une, et tu te retrouves brusquement à devoir accomplir un genre de mission pour une créature morte depuis des siècles !

- Et ?

- Et tu laisses tomber tout le reste. Tu ne viens plus aux entraînements avec Mikoto et moi, Midori s'inquiète de l'absence de ton sale caractère à ses cours et…

Je l'interromps brusquement en levant la main et hume l'air.

- Tu sens ?

- Sentir quoi ?

Je vois mon demi-frère se mettre à renifler les environs à son tour, les yeux fermés.

- Ca sent le métal froid, me fait-il en rouvrant les yeux.

- Oui, et… autre chose. On cherche ?

- On cherche, répond-il avec un sourire dévoilant quelques dents.

En bons lycanthropes, nous sommes tout à fait capables de suivre une piste ou une odeur fixe. Et c'est au bout de quelques mètres que nous nous stoppons au-dessus d'un point quelconque. Rien ne différencie cet endroit du reste. Cendres de verre entourées de souches vitrifiées.

Je suis la première à m'accroupir et à plonger ma main dans le sol. Nous creusons tous les deux, dans des mouvements maintes fois répétés lors de nos chasses au trésor, enfants. Les paillettes de verre nous griffent la paume des mains qui finissent en sang, couvertes de blessures superficielles.

C'est un petit objet qui apparaît sous nos doigts. Je le tiens à la lueur pâle de la lune.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande mon demi-frère.

- On dirait un pendentif.

En approchant ce qui est vraisemblablement un bijou de mon regard, je reconnais la forme que représente l'ouvrage d'or blanc.

Un pendentif d'une manticore.

Nous venons de trouver l'amulette de Shizuru.

* * *

La mort annoncée par les pleurs de Shizuru a bien eu lieu. J'en tremble encore. L'image du corps de ma cousine se présente à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux.

Elle avait disparue durant la nuit, tout le monde pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une fugue semblables aux miennes, qu'elle reviendrait au matin. Radieuse avec du sang plein les lèvres et des plumes plein les cheveux. Elle n'était pas revenue.

Ma mère avait organisé en vitesse les recherches. Mieux valait être prudents avait-elle dit. Même si aucune créature capable de venir à bout d'un galéan n'avait été signalée, on n'était jamais à l'abri de rien.

J'y avais participé, ainsi que tous les lycans Voirloups. Même Nao a daigné sortir de la bibliothèque, et la voir courir sur les branches basses sous sa forme de renarde avait un parfum de nostalgie.

Notre odorat nous avait menés jusqu'à Mikoto. Déjà morte. L'odeur de sang nous avait prévenus, nous étions préparés au pire. En apparence.

Ca a été un choc pour tout le monde. Encore plus de voir la gorge déchiquetée de Mikoto. Les plus jeunes Voirloups ont été menés à l'écart. Je n'étais plus considérée comme une plus jeune. J'ai fait face à la triste réalité. Les autres groupes de recherche nous ont alors rejoints. Reito a gardé la tête froide.

Il a affirmé que le bouquet de valériane séché que j'avais offert à sa fille avait disparu. Et l'odeur des herbes autour du cadavre est sans équivoque.

Même si ce n'est qu'indirectement, j'ai tué Mikoto.

* * *

La lune se lève alors que je pleure contre les roches immenses des bois, semblables à des crocs émoussés tendus vers le ciel. Ce qui m'a ramené à l'endroit où se trouve Shizuru est un sentiment étrange et apaisant. L'idée de pouvoir passer un moment à proximité de quelqu'un qui ne m'en voudra pas forcément.

Même si je doute qu'en ce moment quelqu'un m'en veuille plus que moi-même. Mikoto était tombé sur quelque chose. Goule, métamorphe sauvage, vampire… En pleine possession de ses moyens, elle aurait pu se défendre, se battre, et si vraiment la situation devenait trop critique… s'enfuir.

Mais sous l'effet de la valériane, elle n'avait sûrement rien pu faire d'autre que de se laisser égorger en se débattant avec ce qui avait du lui sembler être une hallucination. Et si encore, il n'y avait pas eu tout ce sang, l'air saturé de cette odeur mêlée à celle de la valériane, les meilleurs pisteurs lycans auraient pu déceler une odeur étrangère. Quelque chose, un indice, qui aurait au moins pu renseigner sur la race de l'assassin. Mais rien. Il n'y avait que le sang et les herbes.

Et ma culpabilité.

J'aperçois la silhouette pâle de Shizuru de l'autre côté de la route. Elle m'observe, mais n'approche pas. Ressent-elle ma peine ? Si son cri ne s'était pas fait entendre, Mikoto serait-elle encore en vie ? Lâchement, ma haine envers moi-même coule vers l'ancienne sorcière. Je me sens l'âme noire.

Il me faut un défouloir, une échappatoire au cauchemar de cette nuit. Voir couler un autre sang que celui de ma cousine. Ma haine s'échappe brutalement en un long hurlement à la lune, comme si mon cœur meurtri n'avait plus eu le courage de la contenir. Et il ne reste que la tristesse qui, impitoyable, me met à genoux devant le regard effaré de Shizuru.

Elle ne s'approche toujours pas. Et je me rends compte de la présence d'un autre individu près de moi. La silhouette noueuse de Yamada me surplombe de toute sa maigre hauteur. Il s'accroupit à mes côtés, pose une main calleuse sur mon épaule et prononce quelques mots qui me font frissonner.

- Rentrons. Ca ne sert à rien de rester ici.

Ma réponse est entrecoupée de sanglots.

- Mais… A la maison… La valériane… ?

- Si tu es coupable de quoi que ce soit, je le suis tout autant, répond-il en secouant la tête.

A travers mes larmes, sa silhouette m'apparaît tout aussi troublée que celle de Shizuru, qu'il détaille longuement. Il se redresse et fait quelques pas en direction de l'ancienne sorcière.

- Ainsi, c'est elle qui cause toutes ces rumeurs chez les Voirloups.

Après une exclamation surprise, je me relève également. Dans la poche intérieure de ma veste, le poids du pendentif se fait sentir contre ma poitrine. J'y fourre mon poing pour le saisir. Le contact du métal est agréablement frais dans ma paume.

- C'est pour ce bijou que tu me posais des questions sur la manticore ? demande Yamada.

J'hoche la tête avant de la lever vers Shizuru.

- C'est le sien.

Je traverse la route pas à pas, totalement à découvert. Shizuru surveille mon avancée avec le plus grand intérêt. Arrivée devant elle, j'ouvre la main.

- Il est à toi n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hoche la tête. Je défais la chaine qui n'a pas perdu de son éclat, sûrement sous l'effet de quelque sortilège, et effleure la peau gelée du cou de Shizuru lorsque mes bras passent derrière sa nuque pour accrocher le collier. La manticore se pose sur sa gorge. Plus chaude et plus éclatante que sa peau.

Ce contact me fait un bien fou, tranchant sur ma confusion. J'étreins alors Shizuru comme on le ferait d'une vieille amie et nos esprits basculent.

Shizuru, en chair, en os, en sourire, se tient devant moi. La sorcière. La manticore se trouve également à son cou, partiellement cachée par ses vêtements. J'essaie de dire quelque chose.

- Tu…

- Chut… Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Cette nuit, il te faut veiller les morts.

Je la sens déjà s'éloigner quand elle rajoute quelques mots.

- Je ne crierai plus pour toi.

* * *

Nous sommes rentrés à l'aube avec Yamada. Le corps de Mikoto avait déjà été ramené et nettoyé. La plaie à sa gorge était à peine visible, cachée par un vêtement à col long.

Ma mère m'accueillit, les yeux brillants de larmes à peine contenues et la voix serrée. Elle m'enlaça comme elle le faisait encore lorsque j'étais enfant. Je refusais sa proposition d'aller me coucher.

J'ai veillé ma cousine jusqu'au matin et un peu plus encore.

- Reito… On dirait qu'il s'en moque, fais-je, affalée sur une table.

Je ne me suis accordé que quelques heures de sommeil cette nuit. Rien de vraiment suffisant pour me remettre de mes émotions et de la veillée. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais rien ne sort plus. A croire que j'ai tout épuisé sous les yeux de Shizuru.

La journée a été longue, teintée d'un goût de temps qui file sans qu'on ne le remarque. Et à l'approche de la nuit, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'est écoulé qu'une heure ou deux.

Face à moi, Midori a l'air d'être dans le même état. Et Takeda, à ma gauche, n'a pas la tête des bons jours. La tête basse, il semble plus déprimé que moi.

- Reito est le chef du côté galéan de la famille, déclare Midori. Il est normal pour lui de ne pas montrer d'émotions. Il a vécu comme il a élevé sa fille, rudement. Tu ne peux pas lui demander de changer ça comme ça.

Le poing de Takeda s'abat sur la table près de mon visage, me faisant sursauter. En me redressant, je vois que ses cheveux se hérissent plus que d'ordinaire, preuve de la rage animale qui l'habite.

- C'était tout de même sa fille ! Le sang de son sang ! Même ces enfoirés de vampires accordent de l'importance à leur famille ! Pourquoi un Voirloups, tout galéan qu'il est, n'est pas capable de montrer que la mort de Mikoto l'affecte ?!

Midori nous observe tour à tour, effarée. Elle se passe une main sur le front, ramenant une poignée de cheveux en arrière.

- Je… J'en sais rien les enfants. On y peut sûrement rien, c'est…

Elle s'interrompt soudainement, aux aguets.

- Vous sentez ? demande-t-elle en se redressant à demi au-dessus de la table.

Mon demi-frère et moi humons l'atmosphère.

- Pas avec vos nez. Avec vos tripes.

Je ferme les yeux, prête attention à ce qui m'entoure. Quelque chose titille ma curiosité, sans que je ne puisse mettre un nom dessus.

- De la magie… murmure Midori avant de s'élancer hors de la pièce.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Takeda qui hoche la tête. Nous suivons Midori jusqu'à l'extérieur du manoir.

Je ne sens plus avec mes tripes, mais avec mon nez à présent. Midori court à en perdre haleine vers l'endroit d'où émanait l'odeur inconnue, à la dernière pleine lune, avant que je rencontre Shizuru.

Je suis d'ailleurs surprise de la trouver devant moi après avoir dérapé du haut d'une butte terreuse. Elle n'a pas l'air de nous avoir remarqués. Les yeux clos, elle donne l'impression de psalmodier des formules magiques.

Elle se tient face à un édifice de pierre recouvert de la butte. Seules quelques pierres sont visibles, là où les racines des arbres n'ont pas démonté la structure en poussant.

Midori observe la scène, fascinée. Elle s'approche lentement de ce qui a du être une lourde porte, à présent scellée par la nature ayant repris ses droits. Elle y passe la main, guettant une réaction quelconque de la banshee. Aucune.

- On dirait… un tombeau, déclare-t-elle après quelques instants de contemplation silencieuse.

- L'odeur alors… ?

- La mort sûrement, me répond Midori.

Nous observons Shizuru. Là aussi, quelque chose me dérange. Dans sa posture, droite, bras levée, main tendue dans un geste gracieux. Dans son aspect où sa chevelure semble plus foncée. Ou dans sa voix, qui est un murmure audible… Et non un cri furieux. Dans sa main, le pendentif de la manticore luit doucement.

- Ta voix, fais-je à son adresse.

Et elle cesse de débiter son mantra pour me décocher un sourire.

- Ma voix comme tu dis… m'est revenue avec ceci.

Elle me tend le pendentif alors que je goûte à la saveur étrange de son accent venu d'au-delà les mers de l'Ouest. Mais si la manticore a réussi à lui rendre un peu de son humanité perdue, c'est qu'elle avait un support sur lequel agir.

- Ca veut dire que le charme du scorpion est toujours actif ?

Elle hoche la tête.

- Et plus près que vous ne le pensez.

A ces mots, elle se tourne vers la porte de ce que Midori a défini comme un tombeau. Ma perceptrice lance un regard interloqué à Shizuru, comme si elle se sentait directement visée.

- Moi ? Mais… J'ai rien fait ! se défend-elle.

Shizuru incline la tête dans sa direction.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien en effet. Ma rancune envers les Voirloups ne vous est pas destinée. Ce que je veux en ce moment, c'est libérer une amie.

Midori met quelques secondes à comprendre que Shizuru regarde la porte du tombeau derrière elle, et s'écarte brusquement. L'ancienne sorcière s'avance alors, et l'enchevêtrement végétal s'écarte à son passage, dévoilant la roche usée qui finit de s'effondrer sans le soutien des racines et des troncs entremêlés.

Les marches quasi détruites de ce qui devait être un escalier s'enfoncent dans la terre, dans un tunnel d'où émane une odeur pestilentielle. La même qu'auparavant, mais plus intense. Comme si l'arrivée brusque et soudaine d'un air nouveau avait fait affluer le bouillon fermenté du fond de la terre. Takeda porte une main à son nez.

- Je pensais que déranger les morts était une interdiction commune à toutes les créatures, déclare-t-il en voyant Shizuru poser un pied sur la première marche.

Dans l'obscurité du tunnel, sa robe blanche tranche obstinément. Elle se retourne vers mon demi-frère.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle était morte. Vous pouvez toujours me suivre pour vérifier si je respecte bien les règles.

Le visage de Midori s'illumine brusquement d'un grand sourire. Elle tape dans ses mains, l'air ravi.

- Bon ! Je sais pas vous les jeunes, mais ma nature d'animal fouineur me pousse à aller voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans.

Elle s'engouffre dans le tunnel à la suite de Shizuru qui a continué à avancer. Takeda et moi nous regardons, chacun posant silencieusement la question à l'autre.

« On y va ? »

Nous hochons tous deux la tête et avançons à notre tour.

* * *

Durant notre avancée, alors que je m'extasie sur la lueur magique qui danse au bout des doigts de Shizuru, Midori est intenable. Elle va et vient d'un bout à l'autre de cet escalier qui semble sans fin. Elle semble avoir trouvé un nouvel endroit dont les secrets doivent être percés. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle sait faire et qu'elle apprécie, c'est de percer les secrets. Les interdits sont ses préférés.

Personnellement, j'ai toujours pensé que si certaines choses restaient cachées, c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison. Même si ce que nous allons trouver au bout de cet escalier m'intrigue énormément, je le redoute tout autant. La présence des miens me rassure un peu, mais cet étroit boyau dans lequel nous nous enfonçons m'oppresse. Mon amour des espaces ouverts a tendance à me rendre vaguement claustrophobe.

Heureusement, nous arrivons finalement dans une salle souterraine. La lueur magique de Shizuru gagne en intensité et éclaire à présent les moindres recoins. Elle dessine des ombres inquiétantes sur les parois de pierre grise et sur la stalle à quelques mètres devant nous. Mais ce n'est pas tant cette pierre mortuaire qui m'inquiète, mais la statue qui veille sur elle. Un lion immense, assis tête baissée. Comme s'il se désolait de la mort de la personne dont il était chargé de surveiller le repos éternel. Dans son dos, deux ailes immenses semblent tenir la voûte de la salle et une queue de scorpion se tient recourbée presque jusqu'au dessus de sa tête.

- C'est une manticore, fait Midori en s'approchant de la sculpture imposante.

Je lui emboîte le pas, curieuse d'observer cette créature de plus près, même si elle n'est que de pierre. Le travail vaut celui d'un orfèvre. Chaque détail de la crinière, des muscles puissants… Ses yeux de pierre sont aussi expressifs que ceux de n'importe quel fauve, avec tout de même quelque chose de terriblement humain. Voire même dérangeant.

- Natsuki, peux-tu m'aider ? demande Shizuru près de la stalle.

Elle avise également Takeda. Midori est trop occupée à aller et venir dans les boyaux du tombeau, en plein repérage pour une éventuelle future exploration.

Je vois Shizuru s'arcbouter sur la lourde dalle de pierre. Takeda et moi poussons nous aussi. La pierre nous résiste un moment, empesée par le poids des années, avant de bouger petit à petit. Millimètre par millimètre. Nous la déplaçons assez pour qu'il y ait la place de passer un corps humain.

- Y'a quoi là-dedans ? fait Takeda.

Je jette un coup d'œil avant de bondir en arrière. La lueur magique donne un sourire plus qu'étrange au corps momifié dans le cercueil de pierre.

Voici donc à quoi ressemble un corps après près de 600 ans.

- C'est… Rena… ? Ou bien…

- Nina, répond Shizuru en se penchant par-dessus le corps.

Je la vois retirer quelque chose au cou du cadavre et le serrer dans son poing, avant de prendre le pendentif de la manticore et de le déposer sur le torse de la momie. Elle se redresse alors et se dirige vers la statue gardienne. Quand elle se met à lui parler, je m'en étonne à peine. Les mots sonnent dans une autre langue, une autre époque.

Elle passe sa main dans la gueule de la statue, y dépose ce qu'elle vient de prendre au cadavre. Je remarque qu'il s'agit d'un bijou également. Un pendentif, du même genre que celui de la manticore, excepté que c'est un scorpion. Et qu'il lui a brûlé la paume. La dernière chose qu'elle fait est de déposer un baiser sur la pierre froide de la statue.

Midori nous a finalement rejoins et elle commence à nous parler avec enthousiasme de ses premières découvertes quand la roche frémit tout à coup. Nous observons tous les trois Shizuru près de la créature de pierre qui s'anime. Cette dernière prend peu à peu vie.

Ses yeux s'animent d'un éclat doré, les ailes se défigent en faisant trembler la salle, la queue de scorpion tombe à terre avant de se recourber à nouveau, fière et menaçante. La crinière se secoue d'un léger courant d'air et prend une teinte plus sombre. La bête se redresse sur ses quatre pattes, lève la tête et ferme ses mâchoires immenses, broyant le charme du scorpion au passage.

Shizuru pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Etrangement, malgré l'air serein de l'ancienne sorcière, je ne suis pas rassurée. L'odeur de la tension de mon demi-frère est bien présente également. Et la créature de pierre doit la sentir elle aussi, car elle tourne brusquement la tête vers nous. Ce ne serait rien s'il n'y avait que ça, mais le grondement qu'elle laisse échapper semble venir des entrailles de la terre.

Shizuru s'approche de la tête massive, glisse un bras dans la crinière fournie et pose sa joue près de l'oreille de lion. La manticore ne grogne plus, sans nous quitter des yeux pour autant.

- C… C'est franchement pas mal comme familier, articule Midori d'un ton peu assuré que je ne lui connais pas. Mais… Et maintenant ?

Shizuru ne répond pas tout de suite. Les yeux fermés, la tête posée contre la fourrure sombre de la nouvelle manticore, elle laisse sa respiration se calquer sur celle de la bête.

- Alors maintenant… J'ai réglé une partie de ma dette, fait-elle.

* * *

Plus tard, après avoir marché dans les pas de Shizuru et de la statue animée, nous voilà à l'extérieur. Malgré l'envie grandissante de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre cette créature et moi, je me force à rester en place et à ne pas trop trembler. Si cette chose a une conscience – et c'est sûrement le cas – je ne veux pas que l'impression que je lui laisse soit celle d'une jeune lycanthrope froussarde. Je sens Takeda plus nerveux que jamais. Il est littéralement prêt à se métamorphoser en moins de deux secondes et à bondir en avant au moindre geste trop brusque. Midori, quant à elle, garde cette prudence et cette distance teintée de franche curiosité.

Shizuru reste collée à la bête, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille connaissance. Dehors, nous les suivons en silence. L'allure a été franchement réduite.

Je guette le moindre son suspect. Mais mis à part nos propres pas et nos respirations, il n'y a rien d'inhabituel parmi les bruits nocturnes.

Sans nous en rendre compte, nous arrivons au sommet d'une colline surmontant le val, et ce n'est qu'en levant la tête vers le ciel que je saisis l'ampleur du temps qui vient de s'écouler. Si quelqu'un nous voyait, nous aurions l'air d'une troupe sortie tout droit d'un film d'heroic-fantasy.

A présent arrêtés, il n'y a que le chant des grillons pour répondre à notre silence. Le vent rabat une mèche de mes cheveux devant mes yeux. Shizuru se tourne vers nous.

- Même si ça peut vous paraître dérisoire, je tiens à vous remercier.

Près d'elle, la manticore observe le paysage avec de grands yeux étonnés. Un regard que j'ai déjà vu.

- Shizuru… C'est Nina ? N'est-ce pas ? fais-je en avançant d'un pas.

A l'évocation du prénom, la manticore se retourne. Sa fourrure sombre luit sous les rayons du quartier de lune, tout comme la couleur chaude de ses yeux.

Shizuru baisse les siens, avant de les lever à nouveau vers la créature mythique.

- Oui. Ca fait près de 600 ans qu'elle était emprisonnée ici. J'avais promis de la libérer.

- On peut m'expliquer ? demande Midori derrière moi.

- Ce serait… long… Je pense.

- Assez oui, répond l'ancienne sorcière après avoir poussé un soupir.

Je fouille un instant dans la poche de ma veste pour en tirer les deux journaux. Je les tends à Midori.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai de tangible sous la main pour le moment. A toi de négocier la suite avec Shizuru. Mais je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas tout compris non plus.

- J'ai envie de te dire qu'il n'y a plus rien à comprendre, fait l'intéressée. Depuis la mort de Rena, Kanzaki n'a plus de quoi mettre son sort en place. Ca aurait pu recommencer avec Mikoto, mais comme vous avez brûlé le corps, il n'a aucune chance d'y parvenir à nouveau.

Un mot m'interpelle.

- Brûler ?

- Oui. Le fameux bûcher funéraire des Voirloups. Allumé par le pouvoir de leur regard.

Je me tourne vers Midori et Takeda.

- On n'enterre plus nos morts ?

Midori croise les bras, comme souvent lorsqu'elle se concentre pour se replonger dans l'histoire de notre lignée.

- Si. On ne les a plus brûlés depuis bientôt 300 ans, quand les pouvoirs des Voirloups se sont estompés soudainement. Depuis on se contente de les enterrer, même si les ancêtres étaient contre cette pratique.

Shizuru affiche soudainement une expression horrifiée.

- Dans ce cas-là, nous risquons d'avoir de gros problèmes dans peu de temps. Moi, tout comme vous.

- Quels genres de problèmes… ?

* * *

La nuit nous retrouve en pleine course vers le manoir des Voirloups. Takeda et moi avons pris notre forme animale. Midori s'agrippe à mon échine du mieux qu'elle le peut à une telle allure. Shizuru, quant à elle, chevauche la masse sombre qu'est la manticore. Courir près d'un tel fauve m'incite à aller plus vite encore, mais ça semble la booster également.

Nos regards se croisent une seconde. Et s'ensuit une course effrénée entre nous. Je sens Midori raffermir sa poigne sur ma peau et Shizuru nous surveille d'un œil presque rieur, mais teinté de l'angoisse de ce que nous allons trouver au manoir. Et en voyant la lueur de rage à peine contenue sur la gueule de Nina, je préfèrerais que cette dernière soit dans le même état d'esprit.

La course me permet d'évacuer une partie du stress qui menaçait de m'envahir jusque là.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y prêter plus attention. Devant nous, la silhouette du manoir des Voirloups se dessinait. Plein de promesses voilées et d'un serment brisé.

* * *

Nina n'a pas voulu s'approcher à moins de cinq mètres de l'enceinte du manoir. Et Shizuru… n'a pas voulu abandonner Nina à l'extérieur.

Nous avons de la chance que la résidence soit construite un peu en retrait des autres habitations. Il ne me semble pas habituel qu'une manticore et une banshee-sorcière se tiennent côte à côte devant l'habitation d'une des plus anciennes familles de la ville. Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que personne ne passe dans les parages. Chose quasi impossible à cette heure ci. La majorité des humains dorment en ce moment.

- Allez là où le corps de Mikoto est gardé. Elle aussi était prête à tout pour lui. Vous trouverez certainement Kanzaki.

Ca avait été les mots de Shizuru avant qu'elle ne nous laisse seuls tous les trois. Midori mène notre avancée en courant, Takeda la suit et moi, à l'arrière, j'appréhende la rencontre avec ce Kanzaki vieux de six siècles. Mais mon sang de bête bouillonne dans mes veines, comme à l'approche d'une bataille ou d'une chasse sanglante, ravi.

Pendant un instant, peu avant notre arrivée à la chambre où le corps de Mikoto est veillé en attendant d'être inhumé, je me demande comment Mikoto pouvait connaître ce fameux Kanzaki. Six siècles les séparaient elle et lui.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger plus avant. Nous arrivons.

Sur le lit, étendue de la même façon que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, Mikoto semble dormir. Et près d'elle, Reito se tient droit, le regard vague. J'ai à peine le temps de voir qu'il range quelque chose dans sa poche qu'il se retourne vers nous. Il nous toise de haut, mais je vois bien que je suis le centre de son attention.

- Ton cadeau empoisonné l'a tuée, déclare-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

Dans mon esprit, je suis effondrée.

- Ne viens plus la voir. Ce serait insulter sa mémoire.

* * *

Il est finalement parti. Et nous sommes sortis à notre tour. L'aube pointe. Et moi je sombre. Pas de Kanzaki, juste Reito qui m'a rappelé mon rôle dans la mort de Mikoto.

Je suis accroupie à l'orée du bois, Takeda me frotte le dos et me tient les cheveux pendant que je vomis ma rage et ma culpabilité sous la forme d'une bile répugnante. Non loin, Midori est plongée dans la lecture des journaux de Rena, à la recherche d'un indice quelconque sur l'identité de ce Kanzaki. Elle a dévoré le premier à une vitesse fulgurante et se trouve à présent au premier quart du second.

Les spasmes de mon estomac se calment finalement, avant qu'une odeur d'herbes séchées me cause une crise d'éternuements qui me plie à nouveau en deux.

Je me lève brusquement pour faire face à celui qui a amené la cause de ceci ici, manquant de faire tomber Takeda. Yamada m'observe à quelques mètres de distance. Il tient le bouquet de valériane séchée dans les bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

- J'ai suivi l'odeur dans la maison jusque dans la chambre de Reito. Je me suis dit que nous pourrions aller le brûler ensemble. Histoire d'exorciser ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je ferme les yeux sous l'assaut de l'odeur de plante, en proie au souvenir trop récent de la découverte du cadavre de Mikoto. La silhouette de Reito se dessine dans ma mémoire, de même que ses paroles. Le bouquet était censé avoir disparu. Que faisait-il alors dans les bras de mon parrain ? Qui affirmait qu'il l'avait trouvé dans la chambre de Reito.

L'odeur de Valériane cachait les autres. Celle du sang. Mais aussi celle du grand galéan. C'était tellement logique que personne n'y avait pensé. S'il n'y avait pas d'autres odeurs que celles de Mikoto, de la valériane et de Reito, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas eu intervention de quiconque d'autre.

- Midori ! j'appelle alors, le ventre pris par un mauvais pressentiment. Est-ce que Kanzaki est décrit dans le second journal ? Son apparence par exemple.

Elle tourne quelques pages en arrière, l'air songeur.

- Oui. Rena le décrit comme grand. Bel homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'or, sourire avenant… Ce genre de choses.

Autre chose vient chatouiller ma mémoire. Ma première visite à la bibliothèque en rapport avec cette histoire de banshee, quand je cherchais des indices sur ce qu'était le Roncecoeur. Nao m'avait fait quatre propositions afin de réduire nos champs de recherche. Nom de famille, cœur de sorcière, artefact magique, longévité… J'avais éliminé deux possibilités d'office. Deux choix qui se révélaient à présent cruciaux et douloureusement indispensables. Cœur de sorcière et longévité.

Shizuru vivait encore après six siècles. Ca ne pouvait être dû qu'à sa nature de sorcière. Et celui qui détenait son cœur possédait certainement le même genre de capacité.

- Serait-il possible que… ?

L'arrivée soudaine de Shizuru m'interrompt dans ma pensée. Je remarque immédiatement qu'elle est seule.

- Où est la manticore ? demande Midori d'un ton machinal.

Mon parrain a un frisson. Shizuru rétorque, les yeux affolés.

- Elle est partie. Elle a filé d'un coup vers l'Ouest ! Je n'ai pas pu la suivre.

Pour avoir couru aux côtés de Nina, je ne tiens pas rigueur à Shizuru de ne pas avoir été capable de la rattraper.

- A l'Ouest, il y a la montagne brûlée, fait Takeda en dévisageant celle qui a rendu ce lieu intemporel comme il est à présent.

- C'est là-bas que Reito est parti enterrer sa fille, répond Yamada. Il a filé peu avant l'aube. Il a dit vouloir être seul.

Je fais volte-face vers la sorcière.

- Shizuru, est-il possible que celui qui t'aie pris ton cœur il y a 600 ans n'ait pas vieilli d'un pouce ?

- C'est fortement probable.

Nouveau demi-tour vers Yamada qui nous observe sans sembler comprendre, en gardant son expression posée.

- Reito est parti depuis combien de temps exactement ?

- Ca doit bien faire une demi-heure.

- Alors il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, lance Takeda qui semble avoir lu dans mes pensées.

* * *

Le soleil se lève à présent sur les silhouettes de deux lycans sous forme lupine, chacune chevauchée, et aux côtés desquelles une créature ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un minotaure court péniblement. Mon parrain a beau être détenteur d'une puissance assez brutale pour stopper la charge d'un rhinocéros, il ne détient ni la vitesse, ni l'endurance des lycans Voirloups. Et je le vois peiner terriblement pour nous suivre.

Se hissant difficilement à ma hauteur, il me fait signe que nous devons avancer et qu'il nous rejoindra sûrement plus tard. Compris. Takeda et moi accélérons alors l'allure, heureux de pouvoir courir à notre propre rythme et plus encore, afin de combler l'avance que Reito a sur nous.

Sur mon échine, la poigne de Shizuru est ferme et me paraît moins glacée que d'habitude. Je me dis que cela est dû à la recouvrance partielle de sa vie d'auparavant. Midori semble légèrement tendue sur le dos de Takeda, et je reconnais sur son dos le frisson caractéristique qui précède une métamorphose. Je sais également qu'elle ne le laissera pas la gagner intégralement, mais je devine ses sens plus affûtés, de même que ses réflexes.

Nous suivons à présent la piste de Nina, sans qu'elle n'ait encore croisé celle de Reito. Cela m'étonne. De même que lorsque nous arrivons au mont de cendres, seules les traces de la manticore sont visibles. A l'espacement entre ses pas, je devine qu'elle était en pleine course folle. Mais elle reste introuvable.

La priorité est de trouver Reito et Mikoto.

Nous ralentissons notre course. Premièrement parce que courir dans la cendre n'est pas chose aisée, et secondement parce que courir à cette allure nous ferait sûrement rater ce que nous cherchons.

Nous montons toujours à flanc de montagne afin d'obtenir une meilleure vue des alentours. Les paillettes de verre nous blessent les pattes mais nous ne faiblissons pas.

- Je sens de la magie, déclare Shizuru sur mon dos.

Je tends l'oreille, hume l'air, entrouvre la gueule pour mieux percevoir les odeurs… Quelque chose a changé. De la même nature que lorsque Shizuru psalmodiait devant le tombeau de Nina. En plus brutal cependant. Comme si quelque chose avait été sur le point de se briser.

Shizuru nous demande de nous arrêter. Elle pose alors pied à terre, de même que Midori. Takeda et moi scrutons les alentours. Rien.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une tornade de fourrure noire ne me saute à la gorge et qu'un orage de griffes et d'ivoire ne me cause plusieurs blessures superficielles. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes avant que mon assaillant ne batte vivement en retraite et que mon souffle ne se coupe à sa vue. J'en aurais les larmes aux yeux.

Mikoto se tient devant moi, dressée de toute sa hauteur de galéan. Ses yeux ont pris une teinte dorée, faussement naturelle. Je la devine d'origine magique. De même que la forme étrange qui se trouve à l'emplacement de son cœur. J'y reconnais le drôle d'artefact en forme de bourgeon replié, semblable à une fleur ou un cœur d'écailles.

Je remarque avec horreur qu'il n'a pas été simplement posé, mais bel et bien greffé à la place de son cœur. L'opération semble récente et faite à la va-vite. Le sang qui s'écoule du trou béant sur sa poitrine est frais. Paradoxalement, les plaies à sa gorge semblent avoir complètement disparues, guéries.

- Mikoto !

Mon appel ne reçoit qu'un feulement sourd comme réponse, et je vois celle qui est ma cousine se ramasser sur elle-même, prête à bondir de nouveau. Ses mouvements sont plus fluides qu'avant, plus maîtrisés. Et le bond qu'elle faisait avaient beau être très impressionnants, jamais elle n'avait bondi aussi loin que pour me sauter dessus il y a quelques instants.

J'esquive tant bien que mal un coup de griffes que j'ai à peine eu le temps de voir venir.

- C'est le Roncecoeur ! crie Midori derrière nous.

Je mets deux secondes à faire le lien entre le cœur de la sorcière et les capacités décuplées de Mikoto. Là aussi, c'est une parole de Nao qui me revient.

On s'en servait comme catalyseur de pouvoir pour les créatures mystiques.

Si je voulais survivre à cet affrontement, il me fallait retirer le Roncecoeur de la poitrine de Mikoto. Mais en premier lieu, il me fallait l'atteindre.

- Alors Natsuki, on a du mal ? ricane une voix familière.

Je lève les yeux vers le sommet. Reito, ou plutôt Kanzaki, nous surplombe. Lui aussi sous sa forme féline. Il ressemble plus à une panthère noire qu'à un chat. Bras croisés sur son torse, il observe la scène d'un œil triomphant.

- C'est toi qui l'as rendue comme ça ?! fait Midori.

- Bien entendu. Avec un cœur de sorcière sous la main, je n'allais pas laisser une telle source de puissance se perdre. Ca fait près de 600 ans que j'attends ça !

Nouvel assaut, nouvelle esquive. Quoiqu'un peu ratée. Je sens mon oreille droite se déchirer en partie. Je tends une patte en avant, mais ma paume ne se ferme que sur du vide. Mikoto a déjà filé et s'est remise en position d'attaque, fourrure hérissée et griffes découvertes.

Takeda se mêle à la partie, mais vise Kanzaki. Ce dernier regarde mon demi-frère lui foncer dessus pour s'écarter au dernier moment. Emporté par son élan, Takeda a du mal à faire demi-tour dans la cendre et dérape longuement avant de pouvoir lancer un deuxième assaut.

Quand mon attention se retourne vers Mikoto, je ne vois qu'une image de griffes étincelantes que j'évite en me lançant sur le côté. La souche épaisse à laquelle je tournais le dos encaisse le choc. C'est avec horreur et la boule au ventre que je vois le verre solide se fêler. C'aurait pu être ma colonne vertébrale, nettement moins solide que ces reliques de plusieurs siècles.

C'est un mugissement formidable qui distrait ma cousine assez longtemps pour que je puisse prendre un semblant d'avantage. J'arrive à l'agripper assez fortement pour que ses mouvements s'en retrouvent gênés. Mais ce n'est visiblement pas assez pour l'empêcher de me griffer au visage. Je la lâche alors en un réflexe de survie, accompagné d'un cri de douleur. Yamada déboule à toute vitesse, tête basse, en direction de Mikoto et la force à s'éloigner de moi.

Je saigne, je le sens sur mon museau et entre mes yeux. J'entends le rire de Kanzaki.

J'aperçois la silhouette affalée de Takeda, près de laquelle Shizuru se tient à genoux. Je devine qu'elle défie l'immense galéan du regard et pas seulement. Kanzaki parle de Rena, et je peux presque palper la rage qui anime Shizuru dès à présent. Je sens un frisson de magie parcourir mon échine. Un éclair fuse, violent et plein de haine, en direction de Kanzaki.

La cendre soulevée par l'attaque et le sang m'empêchent de voir quoi que ce soit de distinct. Mais les flashs continus m'indiquent que Shizuru doit être en train de s'en donner à cœur joie avec ses pouvoirs retrouvés. J'espère seulement qu'elle ne fera pas subir une seconde fois le baptême du feu à l'endroit où nous nous trouvons.

J'accours pour aider mon parrain, aux prises avec la créature déchaînée qu'est devenue Mikoto. Elle s'est agrippée sur son dos et il ne parvient pas à la décrocher. Il se laisse alors tomber en arrière, écrasant le galéan de tout son poids dans la cendre. Sonnée, elle le lâche et reste à terre une seconde de trop. C'est assez pour que je m'élance à mon tour et fasse peser mon poids sur le corps froid qui s'agite.

Le Roncecoeur palpite sous mes griffes. Et me vient la pensée que si je l'arrache, Mikoto mourra pour de bon. Mon regard accroche celui de ma cousine, et je ne la reconnais pas là-dedans. Ma cousine est morte depuis deux jours maintenant et rien, pas même le plus puissant des artefacts de sorcière, ne saurait la ramener à la vie.

Ma patte se tend, griffes en avant, et plonge dans le trou béant qui orne la poitrine de Mikoto. Elle hurle et s'agite tandis que l'organe bat au creux de mon poing. Il me faut forcer pour l'extraire complètement et une fois cela fait, le corps du galéan se cambre affreusement et fouette toujours l'espace de ses membres aux longues griffes acérées. Je parviens à ne pas me faire toucher et me redresse en levant le poing tenant le Roncecoeur comme un trophée de guerre.

Shizuru l'a vu. De même que Kanzaki. Ce dernier s'élance dans ma direction, avant d'être brisé en plein élan par une des charges furieuses de Yamada. Je les vois rouler ensemble dans la cendre qui craque sans cesse sous leurs poids. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un groupe de ces souches de verre solide. A terre, Kanzaki parvient à prendre le dessus. Maintenu au sol, Yamada ne vaut plus grand-chose et en fait rapidement les frais. Le galéan maintient les cornes devenues inoffensives et frappe la tête du minotaure contre les souches. Un choc sourd se fait entendre à chaque fois que la tête de Yamada cogne. Il s'écroule finalement, assommé.

Kanzaki se relève alors et son regard déterminé me fixe alors. Avant d'avoir le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, un revers puissant me projette à plusieurs mètres et me fait littéralement mordre la poussière. Il me rejoint d'un bond, me retourne sur le ventre, pose un genou entre mes omoplates et saisit mon bras droit avant de tirer d'un coup sec. Mon épaule se déboîte dans un claquement sonore et je retiens à grand peine un cri. Je le sens se relever d'un coup, avant qu'un coup précis et puissant ne s'abatte dans mon dos. Mes vertèbres émettent un craquement sinistre. Tout autant que le cri poussé par Shizuru.

Dans un élan désespéré, elle court vers le galéan, une étrange lueur magique au englobant son poing. Mais plus rapide et avec de meilleurs réflexes, Kanzaki la déjà immobilisée. La serrant à la gorge, il la soulève lentement de terre. Et je suis impuissante, paralysée par la douleur qui sourde depuis ma colonne vertébrale. Mes jambes s'agitent de manière pathétique alors que Shizuru suffoque sous la poigne de mon oncle.

- Regarde-la Natsuki. Regarde mourir celle pour qui tu as accompli tout ça. Une fois cela fait, je t'achèverais et je récupèrerais le Roncecoeur.

J'avise l'objet de sa convoitise, que je n'ai pas lâché malgré la tournure des évènements.

- Pourquoi ? je demande alors, espérant le détourner suffisamment de Shizuru afin de gagner du temps. Pourquoi vouloir ce cœur de sorcière ?

Son regard profond semble sonder mon âme, et sa voix s'élève, couvrant les suffocations de la sorcière qu'il ne lâche pas.

- J'ai mis six cents ans pour retrouver une âme prête à tout pour moi. Rena m'a été enlevée. Mikoto a été la suivante. Eduquée à la perfection, elle ne m'aurait rien refusé. Il est beaucoup plus facile de maîtriser le sujet s'il est obéissant de son vivant.

- Obéir ? Que voulais-tu lui faire faire ?

Il ricane, et ça me glace le sang. Si Takeda ou Yamada ne reprennent pas conscience rapidement, ca risquait de très mal finir. Et Midori, que faisait-elle ?

- N'as-tu pas vu cette puissance qu'elle avait ? Ses griffes ont fendus les souches que même le temps n'a pas pu altérer. Comme les Voirloups d'autrefois. Et cette démonstration n'était qu'une infime partie de son potentiel. Et cette puissance de notre race ancienne, je pourrais la contrôler comme bon me semble.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il est à moitié fou. Il avance vers moi, un pas après l'autre. Et quand je sens sa patte appuyer dans mon dos, je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler de douleur. Ce qui s'échappe de ma gorge est un mélange de grognement, hurlement et cri humain. Et ça dure… Semble sans fin. Je me sens perdre pied alors que ceux de Shizuru battent l'air de plus en plus faiblement. Au-delà de l'idée de notre mort imminente, autre chose s'impose dans mon esprit.

J'ai faillit à ma promesse envers Shizuru.

La mort m'apparaît comme une délivrance.

Mais c'est autre chose qui chasse le poids de Kanzaki. Shizuru s'effondre près de moi, au bord de l'inconscience. En tendant le bras vers elle, je remarque que j'ai repris forme humaine. Sûrement sous l'effet d'une douleur trop prolongée.

Sans pouvoir bouger, du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois la silhouette de Nina. Midori se tient près d'elle.

La manticore lève haut sa queue de scorpion, et face à une telle créature, autant voire plus rapide que lui, Kanzaki ne parvient pas à éviter le dard qui le transperce de part en part. A plusieurs reprises, je vois la chitine luisante se lever et replonger, criblant le galéan de coups de dard venimeux. Je le vois ensuite disparaître entre les crocs avides de vengeance de Nina.

J'entends la voix de Midori près de moi. Mais sincèrement, après être persuadée que Kanzaki ne peut plus rien faire pour nous nuire, je me sens partir vers une obscurité réconfortante.

* * *

De mon coma semi-profond, je ne me rappelle que de quelques bribes de phrases entendues de-ci et là. La chaleur dans mon dos fut sûrement la chose la plus agréable que j'en retins. Et l'angoisse de ne pas réussir à sauver Shizuru m'étreignait encore vaguement la poitrine, avant d'être chassée par sa présence tiède.

J'ouvre les yeux sur la silhouette voûtée de ma mère. Pliée en deux sur une chaise à mon chevet, elle dort profondément. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas eu ma mère qui veillait sur moi durant mon sommeil de cette façon ? Trop longtemps pour que je m'en souvienne correctement en tous cas. C'est rassurant de l'avoir à mes côtés, dans ma chambre. Rien ne peut plus m'arriver.

Je me rendors alors, sereine.

Second réveil, c'est Yamada que je trouve près de moi. Je le devine fatiguée, et malgré le bandage qui enserre son crâne, il me décoche un de ses rares sourires.

- De retour parmi les vivants ? demande-t-il.

- Ca dépend. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- Ca fait cinq jours.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, je n'aurai pas raté trop de choses.

- Et tu dois rester allongée au moins trois jours de plus. Ordre de Shizuru pour ton dos.

Ma joie toute neuve s'envole d'un coup. Moi ? Trois jours sans bouger ? Impossible !

Je pousse un râle d'exaspération.

* * *

Ces trois jours passent rapidement. Ils sont partagés entre un sommeil réparateur et les visites des membres de ma famille. Nao elle-même est venue me voir. Elle a passé plus de temps à se moquer de moi qu'autre chose, mais venant d'elle, les railleries sont presque réconfortantes.

Mais là où je suis le plus surprise, c'est lorsque Shizuru pousse la porte de ma chambre. Vêtue de vêtements plus appropriés à cette époque, elle paraît être une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. J'apprends que c'est elle qui m'a soigné. Etant dépourvue du don de guérison de Takeda, je suis dépendante des médecins. A mon grand malheur.

Shizuru me redresse avec toute la délicatesse du monde dans le lit et défait le bandage qui me comprimait l'abdomen jusque là. Ses doigts sont étonnamment chauds après avoir connu leur morsure glacée.

- Le Roncecoeur ?

Pour toute réponse, elle baisse le col de son t-shirt sur la gauche, laissant voir le début d'une grande cicatrice. J'imagine qu'elle a du subir le même genre de chirurgie que Mikoto, mais en plus propre et mieux organisée. Je me dis qu'il n'est pas temps de poser ce genre de question. Il est grand temps que je sorte de cette chambre pour prendre l'air plutôt !

Shizuru me donne l'autorisation de sortir, mais à quelques conditions.

- Ne cours pas, ne grimpe pas, ne te bats pas…

J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère me sermonner. J'attends le très connu ''ne parle pas aux inconnus'' avec un grand sourire stupide. Mais il ne vient pas. Et je me contente de ricaner intérieurement.

Je fais quelques pas dans le jardin. Les plus jeunes Voirloups se regroupent à mes pieds, heureux de me voir debout et désireux d'entendre le récit de ce qu'il s'est passé à la montagne brûlée. Ma mère les disperse d'un ordre bref et vient me prendre dans ses bras. Mes vertèbres protestent, mais je supporte. Elle m'invite à m'asseoir à la grande table trônant sur la terrasse.

Midori, Takeda et Yamada s'y trouvent déjà, de même que quelques uns de mes cousins. Une fois assise, je remarque que Shizuru est restée en arrière. Et je souris en voyant que les plus jeunes Voirloups sont assis en demi-cercle près d'elle, absorbés par les formes éthérées qu'elle fait surgir de ses mains.

Ma mère intercepte mon regard.

- Elle possède assez de connaissances pour soigner un lycan aussi amoché que tu l'étais. J'ai accepté qu'elle reste. Elle a aussi pu nous raconter toute l'histoire. Depuis le tout début.

- Les journaux ne suffisaient pas ?

- Les journaux donnent le point de vue de Rena. Et tout n'est pas dit sur tout. Très sincèrement, cette histoire me tournait dans la tête depuis que nous avons découvert ces journaux, il y a bientôt quinze ans. Quand tu m'as parlé de Shizuru, je me suis dit que ce serait l'occasion idéale pour avoir le point de vue d'un autre protagoniste.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as autorisé à aller la voir la dernière fois, et que tu m'as accompagnée.

Elle hoche la tête.

- Pour la version de Kanzaki par contre… Je pensais que Reito était un de ses descendants. Rien de plus.

- Je pense que personne ne s'en serait douté, rajoute Takeda.

Nous acquiesçons, bien conscients que cette histoire paraît appartenir à une autre époque. Moi-même, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est déroulée il y a des années de ça. Alors que ça ne fait qu'une semaine. Seul mon dos et les cicatrices des griffes de Mikoto sur mon visage me rappellent à quel point c'est récent.

Les enfants rient en courant après un lapin composé de volutes bleutés.

- Shizuru a retrouvé son cœur à présent, qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir ?

- Et bien, me répond ma mère, elle a demandé à rester un peu. Le temps de s'acclimater à l'époque, et de se réhabituer à la sensation de son cœur. Faut dire qu'après six cents ans à errer sans but, y'a moyen qu'elle ait du mal avec certaines choses.

- Sa découverte de la télévision ce matin est franchement mémorable, déclare Midori en gloussant.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la sorcière qui rappelle sa petite créature à elle. Elle en fait apparaître une seconde par la suite, plus grosse. C'est un renard, bleu lui aussi. L'invocation a l'air d'un naturel curieux et va renifler les jambes de plusieurs de mes cousins qui s'égaillent en riant. Les rôles sont à présent inversés. Les jeunes Voirloups sont les poursuivis et ils ont l'air d'adorer ça.

J'observe la scène en souriant, quand une voix à l'accent de l'Ouest se fait entendre près de mon oreille.

- Je peux essayer de faire apparaître un ours pour toi. Ce serait plus approprié.

Je sursaute d'un coup, à deux doigts de basculer de ma chaise.

- Evite de nous la casser de suite, réplique ma mère. Elle peut toujours servir.

C'est étrange de les voir discuter comme si elles se connaissaient déjà. Et je me dis finalement que pendant ces huit jours dans ma chambre, elles ont du se voir de longues heures pour décortiquer toute l'histoire des Viola, du Roncecoeur et de Kanzaki.

Tout au long de l'après-midi, je vois Shizuru plaisanter avec Midori, échanger des propos polis avec Yamada, ils échangent des souvenirs de voyages, elle partage un verre avec Takeda, joue avec les plus jeunes…

La banshee a disparu, laissant à nouveau la place à la jeune femme espiègle qu'elle était auparavant. En un sens, j'ai perdu quelqu'un.

* * *

J'observe le coucher de soleil à l'extérieur, assise sur un des bancs jouxtant la propriété. La teinte orangée du ciel me pique presque les yeux, mais j'ai passé trop de temps enfermée à l'intérieur, couchée à ne rien faire, que je ne supporterai pas de passer une soirée de plus. Il me faut m'aérer.

Shizuru est assise à côté de moi, les yeux fermés et la tête renversée en arrière. Je ne peux rien dire. Elle était là avant que j'arrive.

Le soleil disparaît petit à petit, d'une couleur d'or en fusion. Cette couleur me fait penser aux yeux de Nina. Je demande où elle se trouve à présent.

- Elle est partie. Elle doit être en train de profiter de sa liberté toute neuve.

- Par où est-elle allée ?

- Sûrement en direction de l'océan. Elle a toujours voulu que je lui raconte comment c'était. Et jamais elle n'a décroché d'un de mes récits.

- Tu me raconteras à moi aussi ?

- Bien entendu.

Un instant passe. Mes pensées restent tournées vers la manticore. Après tout, son intervention soudaine nous a très certainement sauvé la vie, à Shizuru et à moi.

- Comment ça se fait qu'elle est été dans ce caveau ? Est-elle morte si jeune ?

Le regard de la sorcière se voile un instant.

- Nina… a vu clair dans les intentions de Kanzaki. C'était une adolescente maline, moins naïve que sa sœur. Lorsque Kanzaki a remarqué qu'elle commençait à deviner son petit manège, il l'a amené à ce souterrain, l'a assommé et l'a enfermé dans ce tombeau. C'est ce qu'elle m'a raconté.

- Et Rena ?

- Morte de maladie, chose commune à son époque. Après l'épisode de la montagne brûlée, elle n'a jamais revu Kanzaki ou même moi. Après nous avoir vus sous notre véritable nature, ça aurait été trop. Elle se serait sûrement enfuie en hurlant.

Elle a un petit rire.

- Ca aurait certainement été mieux ainsi.

- Oui…

Le soleil n'est plus visible. A l'Est, la lune commence à se lever. Je me sens un peu mieux à sa simple vue. L'air se refroidit. Je vois Shizuru grelotter.

- Tu as froid ?

Elle me lance un regard rieur et j'ai la très nette impression qu'elle se moque de moi.

- Ma peau n'est plus à trois degrés je te signale.

- C'est ça d'avoir un cœur, je réponds alors.

A ma grande surprise elle se blottit contre moi. Je n'ose plus bouger.

- Toi par contre, tu es brûlante, me fait-elle en fermant les yeux, à l'aise.

- C'est… mon sang de bête qui fait ça. Nous sommes aux alentours de trente-neuf degrés en permanence.

- Quelle chance.

- Si on veut.

Elle se redresse, l'air joueuse.

- Ou bien est-ce moi qui te fais cet effet et tu ne veux pas l'avouer ? déclare-t-elle brusquement.

J'en avale ma salive de travers et ouvre certainement des yeux ronds comme des billes, car le sourire de Shizuru s'élargit un peu plus.

- Je plaisante, détends-toi, me dit-elle.

Je ne suis pas sûre d'être très réceptive à ce genre d'humour.

- Mais tu sais, reprend la sorcière en se blottissant à nouveau contre mon épaule, si l'hôte n'avait pas besoin d'être mort pour accepter mon cœur, c'est à toi que je l'aurais offert. Avec plaisir même.

Le mien, de cœur, rate un battement. Ma gorge s'assèche. Elle est réellement sérieuse ? En jetant un coup d'œil à Shizuru, je vois qu'elle rigole. Je pousse un soupir.

A ce rythme-là, je doute que même six siècles me suffiront pour supporter toutes les frasques de cette femme.

* * *

**Making-of :  
**

**Hey ! On est arrivés à la toute fin de Roncecoeur, c'est quand même magique je trouve. C'est ma première fic à chapitres que je termine. Et pour fêter ça, quoi de mieux que quelques petits secrets de coulisses, hein ?**

**Roncecoeur, tout d'abord, c'est un nom tiré de Skyrim. En effet, dans ce jeu, les Roncecoeurs sont des mages assez balèzes ayant subi une ''opération'' consistant à remplacer leur cœur humain par un cœur de ronce. Et chose amusante, si on parvient à se faufiler derrière un de ces Roncecoeur et à lui voler son cœur de ronce, il tombe, raide mort, un trou béant dans la poitrine. Marrant non ? Ou sinon, il reste la solution bête et méchante de leur planter votre hache entre les deux yeux et de voler le précieux organe à son cadavre encore chaud. C'est tout aussi efficace. **

**J'ai eu envie de traiter des loups-garous là aussi à cause de Skyrim, où on peut en devenir un. De même que le cri, qui est un de vos pouvoirs spécifiques. Cri que j'ai associé à la banshee. Le duo lycan/banshee a germé dans ma tête en jouant à un jeu vidéo. Et oui !**

**Je voulais aussi donner une vraie famille aux personnages. C'est vrai, dans les fics, ils ont très peu de famille, voire pas du tout. Ou on en entend vaguement parler sans qu'elle n'ait un rôle majeur dans l'histoire. Ici, Natsuki a une mère, un demi-frère, un parrain, des cousins et cousines, des oncles et tout le bazar qui va avec, qui l'accompagnent tout du long. Les Voirloups, c'est une grande famille qui a su perdurer à travers les âges. Shizuru a eu une histoire avec Rena à son époque, cette dernière a une sœur, elles sont marquées par ce qui arrive à leurs parents…**

**Le pouvoir du charme du scorpion vient de l'animé ''Umineko no naku koro ni'' dans lequel il tient réellement les sorcières en échec. Il me fallait un second charme pour contrebalancer le premier. Quelque chose qui le battrait avec ses propres armes. J'ai pioché dans le bestiaire fantastique de Perse où le lion à queue de scorpion qu'est la manticore convenait parfaitement à mon affaire. **

**Les Voirloups par contre, sont bien de chez nous. J'entends par là folklore européen, voire vraiment français. Il me fallait un nom pour la branche chat de la famille. Comme je n'en ai pas trouvé en cherchant bêtement sur internet et dans mes bouquins de contes et légendes, et que le nom de la maladie mentale qui fait que le patient se prend pour un chat est la ''galéanthropie'', au même titre que la ''lycanthropie'' pour ceux qui se prennent pour des loups, c'était facile de sauter le pas pour les nommer ''galéans''. J'adore inventer des mots comme ça.**

**Je vais arrêter de vous bassiner avec des choses comme ça. Pardonnez les erreurs de raccord, les éléments restés sans réponse véritablement concrète (un peu de mystère et d'imagination ne fait pas de mal). Et sachez que si vous avez eu du plaisir à lire ceci, ou que si vous avez seulement passé un agréable moment, alors ca suffit à mon bonheur. **

**Un grand merci d'avoir suivi cette fic. Et à la prochaine !**


End file.
